We're in the Outsiders?
by Moniquian Rose
Summary: What happens when greaser girl Arizona and Soc Tiffany get transported into the Outsiders? How will they react? Will there be romance? What is their new life like? How will they get back home? Will they want to go back to modern 21st century? See the events of the Outsiders through Arizona's eyes . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own the** ** _Outsiders_** **or the quizzes in this chapter, I only own the characters I created.**

Chapter One

"Arizona, your sister is here!" My mom calls.

"Ugh!" I groan. ' _It's not fair!'_ I think. I probably should introduce myself so you readers know who you're talking to. I'm Arizona Carina, (that's my mom's maiden name), my parents are divorced, I have dark hair and grey-blue eyes. My parents got divorced when I was just twelve, and by then things were already bad. Dad kept getting drunk and slept with a bunch of girls. When my dad cheated on Mom with my best friend's mother, that was the last straw. Pretty scandalous right? I've hated my dad ever since. And my sister, Tiffany just happens to be my dad's chess pawn. She hates my mom and adores my dad. I'm going to be in eighth grade and hope to never see her again after this.

"Hello dear sister," a voice croons from the doorway.

"Tiffany," I say, a cold fire entering my eyes.

"You haven't changed at all," Tiffany says with a smirk.

"Neither have you," I reply and get up to walk over to her. I'm taller than her by a few inches, which I hold as a proud fact at thirteen.

"Reading _The Outsiders_ huh?" Tiffany smirks. "I've read it too. But I was forced. Pretty bad book if you ask me. Everyone hates the Socs. Greasers are just exactly what they are."

"What?" I ask. "Nice? Actually human? Has emotions like normal people?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes. "No. White trash with long greasy hair,"

"Funny," I snarl. "When Socs are just white trash with mustangs and madras,"

"Why don't we see what we really are." Tiffany growls. "We'll take a quiz. See who's who."

"Fine!" I snap. We march into my room and pull out our devices. Tiffany's is her trusty phone. Mine is my loyal laptop. "Take the one one PlayBuzz," I order.

"On it," Tiffany snaps.

So we spend the next five minutes taking the quiz.

"Done!" Tiffany and I both say at the same time. Then we glare at each other.

"What did you get?" Tiffany asks, popping gum into her mouth.

"Greaser, you?"

"Soc," she smiles.

"We need to take other 'Greaser or Soc' quizzes to test if we get the same result." I say. "Just to be sure,"

"Fine," Tiffany groans.

And we spend the next few hours taking quizzes and writing the results down.

"What did you get?" Tiffany asks after a super long silence.

"Greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser, greaser," I say, looking at my paper to reading the results. "You?"

"Soc, soc, soc, soc, soc," Tiffany replies.

"So we're enemies then," I say, nodding. "Cool,"

* * *

That night Tiffany was screaming at Mom. They were fighting over something, although I don't know what. Then I hear Tiffany stomping up the stairs, marching into her room and slamming the door.

The last thought that entered my head before I went to sleep was, ' _I wish that I lived in the Outsiders. I wish that I was there for everything that happened . . . .'_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on a park bench. _'What?'_ I think. _'What the heck am I doing on a park bench!?'_ I get up and look down at my legs. 'O _kay,'_ I think. But there's a suitcase next to me. "Okayyy," I say in confusion. I can feel my eyebrows furrowing. I look across the street. There's a car garage and a gas station. Being the Outsiders fan that I am, I quickly assume that it's the DX, and if I walk over there I'm bound to run into someone. And a mirror.

So I pick up the suitcase - which I'm grateful is a rolling bag - and walk over. As I walk over I see a guy with a bunch of tattoos working from under a car - I assume that's Steve - and another, (which is probably Sodapop, by his wheat gold hair) standing near him. Their heads turn as I approach.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

"Hi," Soda replies back. Steve just stares.

I ignore him and ask, "Are there any mirrors around here?"

"Yeah," Soda says, pointing around the corner. "In the back."

"Thanks," I say gratefully. I walk into the back and find the girls bathroom. I push the door open, to find the normal bathroom and a girl that looks like me. But it doesn't exactly look like me. Then I realize I'm looking in the mirror. At myself.

"Woah," I breathe. "What!?"

I don't look like . . . well me. Normal me. My hair is still it's reddish-brown shade, except I have mildly noticeable pink highlights. My eyes are still stormy blue, but I'm dressed more . . . greaser. I have the combat boots, blue jeans, dog tags, and black v-neck. Then it dawns on me.

I'M IN THE OUTSIDERS!? WHAT!? HOW!?

I think I actually start hyperventilating because I can't exactly breathe right for a bit and I have to resist the urge of screaming my head off. That, and going on a rampage to find Tiffany, to see if I'm alone in this book. Fandom, movie, whatever!

After I calm down I take another look at myself. I don't look too bad. I'm still 5 foot 4. I still kinda look like my mom. And being in the outsiders can't be all bad. I walk out a bit more confident than before. But still nervous.

"Did you find it?" Soda asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "Thanks Soda,"

"How do you know my name?" he asks, looking at me.

Steve just rolls his eyes.

I rack my brain for an excuse. Then I remember something, _"And their station got more customers than any other in town. Whether that was because Steve was so good with cars or because Soda attracted girls like honey draws flies,"_

I shrug. "A friend told me." I glance slightly to the right - a bad habit I have - and add, "Ex-friend. She moved."

"Sorry to hear that," Soda says understandingly.

"Hey Soda!" A voice calls.

We all turn our heads to see more guys walking up. I recognize Two-Bit, with the sideburns and obviously the Mickey shirt; Dally with the cold eyes and the 'I don't care' swagger; Ponyboy with his "light brown, almost red" hair, and Johnny, with the puppy look in his eyes, even if he is sixteen. When I see Johnny and Dally I have to resist screaming, 'You're ALIVE!" and running to hug them.

"New girl in town?" Two-Bit asks as they approach.

I could feel them eyeing me as I stood there. "I'm Arizona," I say. "And yes, I could be considered new,"

"Arizona?" Dally asks questioningly. "Aren't you that girl who got hauled in by the fuzz for beating up your dad?"

"What?" I ask in utter shock. "I beat up my dad?"

"Yeah, I think I was in the station too," Two-Bit joins in. "You're dad got pulled in for being abusive to you ever since your mom died. He put you in a coma when you were seven. You said you fought back out of self-defense."

"WHAT?" I yell, even more shocked than before. "Is he in jail?"

"Yeah," Dally replies, lighting a cigarette. "He's been in there a year. Won't get out for another three,"

"Good riddance," I reply.

"So just to test if you're new," Steve starts. "Name us off,"

"What?" I ask. "Uh . . . what do you mean?"

"Just name who we are," Soda says gently. "You were um . . . in a coma when you were seven,"

I hold my hand up. "Don't tell me," I say, briefly closing my eyes. "The doctors said I lost my memory of something,"

"How did you know?" Two-Bit asks in amazement.

"No, I should be the one asking that," I say. "How do you all know so much about me?"

"It's a small East side." Two-Bit replies.

"You're pretty well known for screaming at your dad," Steve says. "And fighting him,"

"Okay,"" I sigh. "Since you really want to test my memory, you're Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews, Johnny Cade, Steve Randle, Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis, and Dallas Winston." I gesture to each one of them. "Do I need to name off your girlfriends too?" I add.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own the book Great Expectations. Charles Dickens does.**

"No," Dallas snaps. I roll my eyes with a smirk.

"Okay, so I know," I say.

"Where are you going to stay till then?" Johnny asks quietly.

"Stay where?" I ask.

"He means, where are you gonna stay since your dad's in the cooler," Ponyboy explains.

I bite my lower lip. "Good question," I try to think of where.

"You could crash on the couch at our place," Soda offers.

"Okay," I reply. "For how long?"

"For as long as Darry will allow," Pony pipes up.

"Okay, thanks," I reply, relieved. Then for whatever reason I think about Tiffany. I mean she's my sister. I may hate her, but I can't help but wonder if she's here too . . .

* * *

The Curtis' house is okay. Darry is bigger than I thought and a little scary, and Pony and Soda convinced him to let me stay for as long as needed. It felt a little awkward, and I vowed to find out where I "lived" so I could at least stay there. Apparently I knew everyone and I deduce that I've arrived before the novel starts since Dally and Johnny are alive, and Sandy's around. Not to forget no one has said a word about Cherry Valance.

"Hey Pony?" I call. I walk into the living room.

"Yeah?" Pony asks as he looks up from his book, _Great Expectations_.

"Do you know where my house is?" I ask. He cocks an eyebrow. "I know it sounds weird, but I'm talking about the place me and my dad lived in?"

"Yeah, I know where it is," Pony replies.

"Can you show me where it is?" I ask, hopefully.

"C'mon." Pony gets up and I follow him out the door.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, in the breezy outdoors until I ask, "What do you do in your free time?"

"I mostly read books, and sneak into the Nightly Double when I can," he says. "What about you?"

I take a deep breath. I glance at him, studying me. "Funny," I finally say. "That's what I tend to do too,"

"Really?" His eyes brighten. "What about sunsets?"

"I don't know," I reply. "I've never really seen one."

"You need to see one," he says. "Oh, and there it is," he adds, gesturing to a dilapidated house off a few feet away.

I stare at it. The house's paint's peeling and there's garbage in the yard. "I guess we should take a look inside." I shrug.I jog up the stairs to the porch. The keys are hanging on the doorknob. I grab them and unlock the door, stepping inside.

The inside doesn't look as bad as I thought it would be. It actually looks clean. Just a few bottles lying around, and pillows on the floor, it doesn't look half bad. "I could live in here!" I exclaim happily. I walk into "my" bedroom, which is a collab of pink, white, and black.

"But I thought you're staying with us?" Pony asks.

I sit down on my bed with a sigh. "Look Pony, this might be hard to understand, but I don't want to be a burden to Darry and Soda. I mean, when you look at it, you can see how hard they're working to keep you all together. Savvy?" I ask.

Pony nods. "I get it."

"Good," I reply. "Now, why don't we go back to your place to get my stuff?"

* * *

By the next day, I had finally moved into my house, with a full fridge, and my own place. Yeah, I'm just thirteen. But I can survive on my own. I'm reading _Mary, Bloody Mary_ by Carolyn Meyer when there's a banging on my door. I roll my eyes in annoyance and get up.

"What do you want?" I snap, opening the door. And guess who I find. Dallas Winston. But not any Dallas Winston. The drunk version. Bloodshot eyes and everything.

"Lemme in Arizona," he slurs.

I glare at him for a moment. "Fine," I swing open the door and he crashes onto my couch. "Stay. There," I order.

"Why? You worried?" he asks. "You're too young for me anyway."

I roll my eyes and walk into my room. I pick up the phone and dial in the Curtis' number. Soda had handed it to me when I left. " _For emergencies,"_ he had said.

" _Hello? Who is this?"_ It's Soda on the line.

"Hey Soda, this is Arizona," I say. I hear Dally ranting on about something and ignore him.

" _Arizona? What's going on?"_ Soda asks.

"We have a Code-Red," I inform him. "A drunk Dallas Winston showed up at my doorstep, and I don't know what to do with him. Except dump ice cold water on him to bring back his senses.,"

" _He's at your place? Why?"_

"Ask him!" I exclaim. "He keeps ranting on about Sylvia. I think they broke up or something,"

" _Okay, we'll be there."_ Soda replies.

"Come ASAP!" I say, then hang up. I walk back out into my living room. "Dal, the Curtis' are on their way, so for now, relax!" I end up yelling because he won't listen. Finally, I've had enough. I rummage through the cabinet under my bathroom sink until I find a nice metal pail. I walk back into my kitchen and fill the bucket with water and dump in a bunch of ice. Then I let it sit as I walk back into the living room.

"Did you and Sylvia break up or something?" I ask, sitting down in my armchair and picking up my book.

"No good broad was too needy, that's what," Dally snaps. "Always wanted me to be fucking there for her."

"That's bad," I reply casually.

"No it ain't," Dally growls. "Never shows up when I need her. That's the thing with broads. Always a bunch of airheads!"

I smirk. "And I suppose you need her more than she needs you?"

Dally shoots me a murderous look. "I don't need _anyone_. _I never will need anyone_ ,"

Without thinking, I say, "You need Johnny,"

 **AN: Oh snap. What going to happen next . . . . I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be up soon!**

 **Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**

 **Stay Gold!**

 **Moniqua**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell did you just say?" Dally asks.

I stand up. "Do I really have to tell you?" I snap.

"You said something about needing someone," Dally stands up too, looking vicious. "Well, listen doll, I'll say it again. I. Don't. Need. Anyone!" he shouts.

"Fine!" I yell. "If you have the energy to yell, I guess you're near sober!"

"No, I'm not," Dally sits back on the couch.

I walk to my fridge. "You want a drink?" I ask.

"Unless you have alcohol," Dally says.

I take out a can of coke and a Dr. Pepper. I toss the can to Dally. "There are traces of booze in that," I snap, and start drinking my soda.

There's a knock on the door a few minutes later. I open it to reveal Soda and Ponyboy.

"Glory Dally!" Soda exclaims when he sees him. "Do you know what time it is!?"

"He doesn't seem to care about time," I snap.

"You have soda?" Soda asks when he spots my Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah, you want?" I say walking into my kitchen, with him following. I toss him a coke. I glance to the living room, where Dally sits, cussing out Sylvia and who knows what. I gesture to Pony.

"What?" he asks as I hand him a Pepsi.

"I need to tell you both something," I say.

"Shoot," Soda replies.

"I got Dally worked up at one point about needing people," I admit. "I let him slip out that he needs Johnny, and he got really worked up."

"Of course, he would!" Pony states the obvious. "Dally doesn't need anyone. He's got a rep,"

"I know that," I say. "There is always something in someone's life that will break them. Whether they care to admit it or not."

"Okay," Soda says.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "You can take him now." I cock my head in Dally's direction.

* * *

A few weeks came and went. I became pretty much like a sister to the gang. They were welcome to chill at my house or crash on my couch. I heard nothing of Tiffany and didn't care. So what if I was alone in the Outsiders!? The Greasers are great people and decent too. I thought things couldn't get better.

But I was wrong . . . . . . .

They got worse.

 **AN: Okay. I know this chapter is really short and I just fast-forwarded a bit. But I'm low on patience, and I just can't wait to type out more! So Chapter 5 might be that one part in Chapter 2 of the Outsiders . . .**

 **Stay Gold!**

 **Moniqua**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm walking home with Pony, Steve, and Soda on a warm spring day. Well, it was warm. It's now chilly and nearly dark. Steve's car is in the station so we had to walk. I spot the corner of the block that has a wide, open, kinda big field where the gang plays football and hang out. I heard that it's a place where people hold rumbles and fights.

"What's that?" Steve asks, pointing to something lying on the ground. He picks it up, and we all see that it's Johnny's jacket.

"Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket," Steve says, slinging it over his shoulder.

I take a deep breath. My head starts to spin and my vision blurs. I stumble a bit, crashing into Pony in the process.

"Are you okay Ari?" Pony asks, concerned.

I blink and try to stand still. I nearly fall over, and Pony reaches out to steady me. I open my eyes and look up to see the concerned faces of Steve and Soda.

"Are you okay?" Soda asks.

I nod. "Steve, check the jacket. Around the collar."

"What do you-" Steve's question stops when he finds the rust colored stain I was talking about. He looks at the ground. There are more stains on the grass. Steve looks up with a stricken expression. We hear a low moan and spot the motionless body on the other side of the lot.

We all run and Soda reaches him first. Johnny's lying face down on the ground. I prepare myself for what happens next. As Soda turns Johnny over, I gasp and I kneel on the other side of Johnny. He's beaten badly. More than bad.

I knew the gang and I had seen Johnny beat up a lot. His dad did to him more than usual. I know we all got mad about it, but we could do anything. But those beatings are like a 'casual walk in the park' compared to this one. Johnny's face is cut up, swelling and bruised. There's a wide gash running from his temple to his cheekbone. I know then that that scar wouldn't fade. His t-shirt is splattered with blood. I know that they might think he's dead, but thankfully I know he isn't. Steve closes his eyes for a second and muffles a groan as he kneels beside Soda.

Then the gang shows up. Two-Bit's grin is gone and his eyes are stormy. Darry comes running and skids to a halt. Dally came too, swearing under his breath, but when he sees Johnny, a sick expression takes over his features. I can't even smile. But I'm glad to know I was right in telling him he needed Johnny.

"Johnny?" Soda lifts him up and holds him against his shoulder.

"He's alive," I say.

Soda gives his limp body a slight shake. "Hey, Johnnycake,"

Johnny doesn't open his eyes but asks a soft question. "Soda?"

"Yeah, it's me," Sodapop says. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."

"There was a whole bunch of them," Johnny goes on, swallowing ignoring Soda's order. "A blue Mustang full . . . I got scared . . ." He tries to swear, but suddenly starts crying, fighting to control himself, then sobbing more because he couldn't.

I feel my blood go cold when he mentions the Mustang. ' _Randy and Bob,'_ I curse silently. ' _Bob, you're going to pay. Oh you need to pay for this,'_

Soda just holds him and pushes Johnny's hair back out of his eyes. "It's okay, Johnnycake, they're gone now. It's okay."

Through sobs, Johnny finally manages to gasp out the story. He had been hunting the football to practice a few kicks when a blue Mustang had pulled up beside the lot. There were four Socs and they caught him, and one had a bunch of rings on his hands - I knew it was Bob - and that was the reason he'd been cut so bad. They didn't just beat him; they scared him, threatened him with everything existing on Earth. I knew Johnny's high-strung, Pony said so in the book.

"It's okay, Johnny," Soda repeats.

' _It's never going to be okay,'_ I think murderously. ' _Not until Bob's paid for this.'_

"Um . . . Arizona, are you okay?" Soda asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You got that murderous gleam in your eyes," Two-Bit points out.

"I know," I snap. I run a hand through my hair. "Glory, I'm sorry guys. I'm just . . . It's just . . ."

"What?" Pony asks, meeting my eyes, and I see myself reflected in them. I see a girl who's mad, angry, and can't even be calm. I see a girl who has so much hatred for the Socs that she doesn't know what to do with it. Or how to get rid of it. A girl who's tired of it all.

"It's just . . ." I try to speak, but I choke on the words and end up burying my face in my hands, crying. I can't take this. How much more when Pony and Johnny run away? How much more when . . . Johnny and Dally die!? I can't even think straight. I feel an arm wrap itself around me and I'm sobbing into the person's shoulder. I soon realize that it's Ponyboy. I can't even imagine the looks the gang could be giving me now. But I don't care. When I finally stop, everyone in the gang looks really concerned.

"Look," I say. "I know what you're already thinking. 'Who _is this girl_ who shows up _three weeks_ ago, has been in a coma when _she was seven_ , we don't know if she's _mentally unstabl_ e and for all we know, she lives by herself.' " I pause to complete silence. Even Johnny's quiet. "And yes," I add. I look at Dally. "I know crying is pathetic."

"Is that what you really think?" Soda asks softly.

"To be honest, I don't know anymore," I reply truthfully. "Is this what time travel does to you!?"

"Time travel?" Pony asks, looking at me quizzically.

I gasp and clamp a hand over my mouth. ' _Uh oh!'_ I think frantically. ' _I was_ _not_ _supposed to say that!'_ I remove my hand. "What I meant was, how fast time goes by can drive you crazy," I force a laugh. "Time travel! Pfft! That's impossible! _It's not like some Soc will get killed with a switchblade!_ " Then I realize what I just said. I clamp my hand back over my mouth. I remove it ten seconds later. "You know, what? Forget what I said. Or the last bit." I chuckle nervously.

Everyone is looking at me funny. Go figure. I just said a Soc will be killed with a switch.

"Are you crocked?" Steve asks.

"No," I reply, shaking my head. "Why don't we bring Johnny to your house Soda?" I suggest. ' _And hopefully I can shut up like a telescope,'_ I think.

 **AN: Okay, I would like to add a few disclaimers.**

 **1\. I do NOT own this event in the Outsiders. The great S.E. Hinton does.**

 **2\. I do NOT own the comparison 'Casual Walk In A Park' line. It was first used by thewritevoice. I suggest that you check out some of his/her stories.**

 **3\. I do NOT own the 'Shut up like a telescope' reference. That is Lewis Caroll's in Alice in Wonderland.**

 **Now I would like to specifically thank everyone who has given time to review and read this story. It means a lot. I'd also like to say that;**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Stay Gold!**

 **Moniqua**


	6. Chapter 6

Even after we fixed Johnny up, and let him sleep on the Curtis' couch, I was still unstable. I just sat in the corner, watching everyone, thinking about how I could prevent things that I didn't want to happen. Like the church fire, or Darry hitting Pony. A few girls show up, eye-makeup and everything. The blonde-hair, blue eyes I know to be Sandy, and a brunette I guess to be Evie. I get up and walk over to Johnny. He still looks beat but not as much. I pretend to be looking at Johnny when I'm really eavesdropping on Soda and Sandy right behind me.

"That's Arizona Carina?" Sandy asks. "The whose dad's in jail?"

"Yeah," Soda replies. "You should have seen her when she saw Johnny. She looked as mad as Dally,"

"Do you think she?" Sandy asks. I assume Soda shakes his head no.

"She hasn't spoken a word since." Soda replies. I hear him approaching me. "You okay?" he asks.

I nod. I'm not in the mood for talking, especially with Sandy around.

Wait!? _Did I just say that!?_ Well, I have never been Sandy's number one fan. Never have, never will.

"Look, Ari," Soda says, taking me by the shoulders to face him. "We all get that you're upset over Johnny and all, and-"

I jump up. "Upset!?" I nearly scream. "I'm more than upset!"

"Arizona, just sit down," Sandy tries to say, but I cut her off.

"Shut up!" I snap.

"Arizona," Darry says. It's a warning. Of course, I'm not supposed to snap at Sandy like that. I barely know her.

Or do I?

I know what she does or will do.

But I really don't care.

"Okay, we get it," Steve says, lighting a cigarette. "You're upset. So are we."

"Not as much as me!" I yell. I pace the room madly, running a hand through my hair. "You would in in this state if you were me!"

I can't stand the look on their faces. Worried, concerned, confused. Without saying any more I bolt out the door. I don't get far though when my legs give way, and I only make it to my porch steps. I force myself to get up and make my way inside.

I collapse on my bed crying and before I know it, I'm out cold.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to bright sun streaming through my window. I quickly change into a pair of blue shorts, brown high tops, a jean vest and a pink shirt that says 'Coca-cola'. I brush my hair and apply pink lip-gloss. I'm in such a good mood until I walk into my kitchen.

"Well, well, well," Two-Bit says, grinning as he drinks his beer. "Sleeping Beauty has decided to wake up."

I jump. "What the heck are you doing in my kitchen Two?" I ask.

"Gang wanted us to check up on ya," Two-Bit informs me.

I cock and eyebrow. "Us? Who's us?" I'm not surprised when Pony makes his appearance.

"Hey," He greets with a smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay," I sigh. "Thanks, guys, but I really need-"

"To go to the Curtis house now," Two-Bit says.

"Yeah," I say, confused. I walk outside, Pony and Two-Bit following me. "Race ya!" I say quickly and start running. I hear footsteps behind me and see Pony, flashing a smile and taking the lead.

' _Ugh! Not fair!'_ I think and run faster. It's not long when I finally slow down, to see Pony sitting and panting on his porch.

"How . . ." I pant. "Do . . . you run so fast?"

"I'm on the track team," He replies.

"Finally!" Soda exclaims, walking outside. "Where's Two-Bit?" he asks me.

"Here!" Two-Bit calls. "These two," he says, pointing at me and Pony. "Need to stop running,"

"Oh, please," I say sarcastically. "It wasn't even that much!" I turn to Soda. "How's Johnny."

"Alive," Johnny says quietly, showing up on the porch.

"That's great Johnnycake!" Two-Bit cheers. Johnny jumps at his voice.

"Easy on him," Darry warns. "He's gotten more jumpy,"

' _Of course, he has.'_ I think silently, remembering a passage from the book.

' _But the night after the beating, Johnny was jumpier than ever, I didn't think that he'd ever get over it. Johnny never walked by himself after that. And Johnny, who was the most law abiding of us, now carried in his pocket a six-inch switchblade. He'd use it, too, if he ever got jumped again. They had scared him that much. He would kill the next person who jumped him. Nobody was ever going to beat him like that again. Not over his dead body . . .'_

 **Okay, guys that was Chapter 6! I hope you all liked it! Some drama's headed your way, so prepare yourselves! And today I've found four lizard eggs, and of course, I have no idea what to do with them, so thank Heavens we have the Internet/Google!**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Stay gold,**

 **Moniqua**

 **P.S. I'm just curious to know what my readers think, so I have a question . . . . (hehe)**

 **Who do YOU think will** ** _start dating_** **in the future of this story based off of character dialogue/interaction, feelings and or reactions to the events so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since Johnny got jumped. He was jumpier than ever. I'm cruising around town when I decide to stop by the DX. (Okay, Sodapop and Steve are like the big brothers I never had)

"Hey, Ari," Steve greets, wiping his hands on an oil rag.

"Hey," I reply and see the other girls. "Hi, Evie and Sandy."

"Hi," Evie greets, but Sandy stays silent. Evie elbows her friend in the ribs. "Sandy!" she hisses.

"Can I talk to you Arizona?" Sandy asks quietly.

"Um . . . sure," I shrug. I follow Sandy farther from the DX. "What is it?" I ask, fearing the worst. Ahem, if you get what I mean.

"What if you loved someone and they love you but they love you more than you love them?"

"Well," I say, biting my lower lip. " You still love them, so-"

"No." Sandy interrupts me. "What if you don't love them anymore?"

' _Oh no.'_ I think. ' _Is she asking me about Sodapop?'_

"Well if you don't love them . . . I honestly don't know," I say. "But Sandy, if this is about Soda, please don't hurt him,"

"It's not about Soda!" Sandy hisses. I swear she looks like she's about to slap me.

I throw my hands up. "Okay! Okay! But Sandy, if you hurt him, _you'll regret it._ "

"What is it to you!?" Sandy asks.

"I know many things, Sandy," I say slowly. "I know many things. Just watch your six if you ever hurt my best friends."

Sandy pales. ' _Aha!'_ I think triumphantly. ' _Got her!'_

When we walk back to the DX all is quiet. Sandy's still quite pale.

"Hey, Arizona!" Soda calls. "What are you doin' here?"

"Just crusin'," I reply casually. "Came to stop by. How's Johnny?"

"Come to think of it," Soda says. "I haven't seen him."

"Okay," I reply. "Well, see ya."

"See ya," Soda replies.

"See you later!" Evie calls.

"Be careful!" Steve calls from under a car.

"Aren't I always?" I smirk.

"You're our little sister," Soda explains. "We'll kill anyone who hurts you,"

"Okay," I reply. I glance at Sandy. "Same here,"

* * *

I'm walking through the lot to stop by the Curtis house to find Pony and see if he wants to come along with me to see Johnny when you guessed it. A blue Mustang pulls up. And Bob and Randy exit.

"Hey!" Bob calls. "Aren't you that slut who hangs around that kid we beat up!?"

"Depends who the kid is," I snap.

"Watch your trap!" Randy calls.

I take a step forward. "No, you better watch it!"

"Shut up Greaser!" Bob snaps.

"Oh! I should shut up!?" I ask, pointing to myself. "Thank you so much for the warning!"

"That wasn't a warning!" Randy yells.

"No, it was," I sass. "I know you, Robert Sheldon and Randy Anderson!"

That gets them. But not for long. But I keep talking.

"Bob, you are dating Sherri Valance, aka Cherry. Randy you are dating Marica. Bob, you like to wear your rings when you beat people up showing that you're a sadistic bully." I ramble off the facts like I know them. But I'm secretly trembling on the inside, I'm just trying not to show it.

"David!" Bob calls. Another Soc comes out of the car. "Let's but this Greaser where she belongs,"

"And where would that be?" Randy asks, dumb for a moment.

"Living in hell you idiot!" Bob yells.

Before I know what's happening, Bob attempts to throw a punch at me and it lands hard on my jaw. My vision blurs for a moment, but as soon as I steady myself, I make out the most vulnerable part.

I raise my leg, and with all the force I can muster, I kick Bob in the groin. He doubles over wincing from the pain.

David sees his friend on the ground and grabs my arm and pins me down as Randy punches my face.

Blood begins to trickle down my face and I think I'm actually going to die. Or Worse. Then he forces me to my feet as Bob gets up and kicks me in my stomach. I double over and try to thrust my elbow upon David's nose. Thankfully it makes contact and blood begins gushing out. He lets go of me and I collapse to the ground.

"Hey!" a voice calls.

I can't see who it is as my own blood drips down my eyelashes and I start coughing blood.

' _I'm gonna die,'_ I think desperately. ' _I'm gonna die. For real. If there's a God in Heaven, please let me live.'_

Then I black out.

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

I feel my eyes flutter open. ' _Where am I?'_ I wonder. I try to sit up and wince at the pain. ' _Oh my God!'_ I scream in my head. ' _That HURTS like hell!'_

When I finally sit up I take a look at my surroundings. I'm in the Curtis house. Again.

"Hello?" I call.

"Good to see you're awake," Darry says, coming out of the kitchen.

"What happened to me?" I ask, feeling my head, then drawing my hand back, wincing from the pain.

"You got jumped by three Socs," Darry informs me.

"How long have I been here?" I ask tiredly.

"About three days," Darry says.

I feel my head again. "What injuries do I have?"

Darry hands me a mirror. "See for yourself,"

I took the mirror from him and look at myself. I have one cut on my temple; two bruises, one just on my jaw and one on my cheek; A gash on my other temple; a few bruises on my arms, and a giant bruise on my stomach.

"Hey!" Soda says excitedly, walking in. "How're you feeling?"

"Like Socs beat me up," I say, nearly choking on something. "Can I have water?" I ask.

"Here," Darry hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I reply and drink and almost cough up . . . something. I rush to the bathroom and cough up . . . _blood!?_

"What's happening?" Pony asks, entering. Soda follows a few seconds later.

"This!" I cough, gesturing to the blood staining the sink.

"We need to take you to the doctors," Soda tells me.

"NO!" I snap. "No. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't!" Pony pleads. I turn around.

"Pony," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. "Relax. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Darry says. "Arizona, you are going to the hospital. _Now_."

I cross my arms. "Fine."

* * *

"Does it hurt when I do this?" the doctor, Dr. Lemenna asks as she presses my stomach gently.

I can't help screaming. "Yes," I cry. "It hurts. It really, really hurts!"

"Okay," Dr. Lemenna says, removing her hands from my stomach. "Have you felt any nausea and started vomiting?"

I nod.

* * *

 **(From no one's POV)** Meanwhile in the waiting room . . . . .

The gang hears screams as they wait on Arizona.

"Glory!" Steve exclaims, jumping up. "Where's that from?"

"That's from Arizona," Darry explains.

"Someone should really beat those Socs!" Pony yells suddenly. Everyone looks at him in shock.

"Pone, don't get so worked up. She'll be fine." Two-Bit says reassuringly.

"Those no good . . ." Dally goes on to call the Socs every bad name he can think of while pacing the floor.

"Are you the family of Arizona Carina?" a blonde doctor asks.

"I guess you could call us that," Soda replies.

"How is she?" Pony asks.

"She's currently undergoing abdominal surgery now." Dr. Lemenna informs them. "She should be awake by tomorrow."

"That's great!" The gang rejoices.

* * *

The next day **(back in Arizona's perspective)**

I wake to the noises of a hospital. But then I realize that something's missing. I feel my stomach. I don't feel any pain there. When a nurse walks in I ask the first question I can think of.

"How am I?"

"You're fine." The nurse replies. "You should be out in the next two to three weeks. Maybe four or five weeks at the most."

"Great. Thanks." I reply. Then I hear voices outside my room.

"What do you mean we can't see her?" Dally asks.

"I'm sorry," a male voice apologizes. "But family members only,"

"Damnit," Steve says. "We're the only family she has."

I test my voice as they continue to argue. "Let them in," I call.

The doctor they were speaking to enters my room. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I reply.

The doctor exits and I hear him say: "Fine, you can go in."

And before I know it, the whole gang(except for Darry, who's probably at work) files in.

"Hey Dr. Pepper," Steve greets me.

I cock an eyebrow. "Who's Dr. Pepper?"

"You, silly," Soda replies as he enters.

"How'd I get that nickname?" I ask weakly.

"Since you drink it so much," Two-Bit answers.

"Okay," I reply. "What's been going on? And where's Dally? Please don't tell me-"

Concurrently, Dally walks in. "Okay, we do we need to kill?"

Everyone looks at him, puzzled.

"Kill? What?" Johnny asks.

"If you do find them," Soda interjects.

"I already found them," I say quietly. I sense that we all know who ' _them'_ is.

"What?" Pony asks. "Who?"

"Yeah, tell us who so we can-" Steve tries to say but his statement is interrupted by Soda.

"Personally . . ." Soda tries to think of a word.

"Slit their throats," Dally finishes for him.

I laugh weakly. "What?" I smile. "You'd legit kill for me?"

"Must we have this conversation again?" Soda groans grinning.

"No," I sigh. "I know who they are anyway,"

"You know?" Pony asks in disbelief.

I nod. "Yep. And I guess . . . I kinda provoked them," I say the last part softly.

"Huh?" Two-bit asks cocking an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'provoked them'?" Soda asks.

"It's nothing," I say dismissively. "What's up in the neighborhood?"

"Nothing," Johnny says.

"Well," I sigh. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to die anytime soon,"

"But why don't you tell us about who did it?" Pony asks.

I shrug. "It doesn't matter." I wish to add ' _Because you'll meet them anyway,'_ But it might change whatever happens, and I don't exactly want that . . . I guess?

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Because it really doesn't matter," I repeat firmly.

"Arizona, look at us," Soda commands gently.

"What?" I ask, forcing myself to look at him.

"It may not matter to you," Soda says.

"But it matters to us," Pony finishes for him. I give a weak smile.

"Can you guys telepathically communicate or something?" I ask.

Pony and Soda glance at each other. "No,"

"Okay, visiting hours are over," A nurse announces.

"I'll see you later," I tell the gang. "Don't worry about me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews or not, here's Chapter 9**

The weeks pass by rapidly and before I know it I was out of the hospital and living on my own again. I tried to find out about school, but I had discovered that I had been pushed up a grade - both in real life and in the Outsiders - and was going to Will Rogers High. That was a relief to me, since I'm going to be going to school with some of the gang, and glory knows that'll come in handy if . . . well, Bob attacks again and does worse.

I'm at the DX hanging out and buying more Dr. Pepper when I notice the odd silence. "Where's Dally?" I ask.

"In the cooler," Soda replies. "Or reformatory,"

"Again?" I ask. "Go figure. How long?"

"Yeah," Soda says. "He's got in right after we came to see you." A silence passes until he asks: Um . . . Arizona, what do you think about dating?"

"Um . . . well, If it was me, depends who it is, and the reason why." I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because I think a friend of mine might like you," Soda says.

"Who?" I ask.

"I promised not to say," Soda replies.

I groan. "Thanks," I say with a laugh. "But when it comes to dating, I want to take it slow. Not fast. I am, after all turning fourteen."

"Really? When?" Soda asks.

"August eighth," I reply.

"That's not too far from Pony's," Soda comments.

"Yeah," I say. "I guess. Thanks, Soda!" I call as I exit.

* * *

I'm talking a walk in the cool summer air, breathing deeply.

"Hey Arizona!" I hear a voice call.

I turn around to see Pony and Johnny enter. "Hey guys," I greet.

"Where're you headed?" Pony asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "Home maybe. Perhaps stop by Evie's," Evie and I had become good friends over time. I helped her with some relationship problems with Steve, and with other stuff. When anyone in the gang needed advice, I was there. Sandy and I had rough spots though. We were cordial, polite and plain neutral. But I guess she hates me. Maybe it's because Soda and I hang out a lot. But he's my best friend. And like my brother.

"Do you wanna come with us to the movies?" Johnny asks.

"Maybe later," I reply. "I have to drop this off first," I hold up my bag filled with Dr. Pepper.

"Okay, we'll see ya!" Pony calls as he and Johnny run off.

"Hello?" I call as I walk into my house. You never know who's in your house when you come in. Once I showed up to Two-Bit eating my chocolate cake. I keep some beer, Pepsi, and Coca-Cola in my fridge just in case. Let's just say that I like to be prepared. I set my stuff down and walk to the lot.

I haven't gone far when I hear:

"So, the doctor's in the house,"

I gasp to see a masked man walking toward me. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Let's finish what we've started," he says menacingly.

"For the last time, who are you!?" I scream.

"Your worst nightmare!" he growls and lunges for me. If I wasn't in danger I would have laughed at the line. I dodge, and he falls, hitting the ground. Swearing under his breath, he lunges at me again. This time, he pins me onto the dirt and realization floods my mind. ' _This is it,'_ I think despairingly. ' _I'm going to die. No, I'm going to get raped.'_

The man raises his fist to strike and before his fist hits me, I can see the rings. I scream as it comes into contact with my skin, cutting my cheek. But he doesn't stop punching. I gasp for air and scream every chance I get.

I soon hear footsteps and yelling as rev of a car driving off and I am a complete mess.

Then I black out.

* * *

I awake in my room. My memory is slightly foggy but I get up and walk to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I'm truly a mess. My lipstick is smudged, so is my mascara and my hair is in tangles. Not to forget the blood running down my cheek. I grab a facecloth and run it under the sink. I wipe at my face, wincing. I brush my hair until it's silky again, and I change into different clothes.

"What the heck happened in here!?"

I walk out to find Evie standing in my living room. I collapse onto the couch and start sobbing. Evie sits down next to me and rubs my back.

"What happened Arizona?" she asks.

"Some guy jumped me in the lot. I don't know what happened,"

"Come on," Evie says, helping me up from the couch. "I know where to take you."

* * *

When we approach the Curtis house, Evie has to practically drag me in. And when we finally get inside Evie just sits me down.

"What happened to you?" Two-Bit asks as I sit down.

"Some guy jumped her again," Evie informs him.

"What?" asks Pony, walking out with a Pepsi.

Evie nods as Steve walks in and sits next to her. "So you're awake,"

"What?" I ask.

"Me and Soda saw you getting jumped and stopped it," Steve informs me.

"Oh, thanks," I reply.

"Maybe you should tell them," Evie whispers in my ear. I don't reply. Soda walks in all smiles but it soon fades as he notices the gang's silence.

"Come on Ari." Evie pleads. "The whole gang's here."

"Fine," I whisper. I'm beginning to calm down. ' _Don't forget to breathe.'_ I remind myself.

"So?" Pony asks expectantly.

"Come on! Suspense is killing us," Two-Bit adds.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I was walking in the lot when this guy appears out of nowhere and jumped me."

"Did he have rings?" Johnny asks.

"Come to think of it, " I say. "Yes. Yes he did,"

"Were you walking alone?" Steve asks.

I nod. I also happen to prepare myself for the lecture coming my way.

"You know you shouldn't walk alone," Soda tells me. "It's not safe,"

"Of course, it isn't," I say. "But I'm refuse to babied just because of some stupid Soc!"

"Well, it's either that or carry a switch," Two-Bit says, proudly brandishing his black-handled switchblade.

"Well, I can defend myself," I protest. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight,"

"Well, then just don't walk the streets alone," Steve says rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't a girl get any privacy?" I snap back, irritated.

"Relax," Soda says. "You're just the gang's sister like I said before-"

"I know what you said," I interrupt. "Well," I get up from the couch. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going back to my house,"

Just as I'm halfway to the door they stop me. "Ah, ah, ah,"

"What?" I ask. "Do I need to ask permission to go outside?"

"No, you need an escort," Steve informs me.

"But I live a house down!" I protest.

Evie gets up from the couch. "I'll come with you,"

I groan as we make our way outside.

 **AN: I hoped you all liked that chapter. I've decided just because I feel like no one's reading this doesn't give me an excuse to stop posting.**

 **Stay Gold!**


	10. Chapter 10

A few more weeks pass by and I'm sitting in my living room when the whole gang except Johnny and Pony barge in.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Is that the first thing you ask?" Steve complains. "Hand over some chocolate cake."

I walk into the kitchen and pick up the plate and hold it like I'll throw it. "How do you want it?" I ask with a smirk. "Painted," - I pretend to hold an imaginary paintbrush - "or do you want it face-planted?"

The gang jeers. "You're in trouble now, Steve!" Two-But calls.

I set the cake down. "Help yourself," I step aside as Steve grabs some cake and Two-Bit goes rummaging around my fridge for beer. Soda watches a slight smile on his face. Meanwhile, Darry is still serious, but he looks like the happy kind of serious.

"Anyway," I say, plopping on my couch. "What's the big news?"

"It's Pony's birthday," Two-Bit says, turning on the TV.

"Turn that off," I command, getting up and shutting it off. "What are you planning to do?"

"Not like we can throw some fancy party for him," Soda says.

"Actually, we can," I say, thinking of all the diys we could do.

"How?" Darry asks.

"Leave it to me!" I say. I had forgotten how much I love to plan things. Now this was my chance. "We can all do something!" I say excitedly. "Soda you can whip up a cake, I can do decor, and Two-Bit and Darry, can I trust you with the drinks?"

"Okay, cool," Two-Bit says. "But wait. I'm with Superman?"

"Yes," I say, placing my hands on my hips. "So you don't get drunk or something."

"What about me?" Steve asks.

"Steve, you and Evie come up with a birthday present idea," I reply. "If you need help, just ask me."

"Where are we going to get the money for this?" Darry asks.

I facepalmed myself. "Did you save anything?" I ask.

"Me and Soda saved up some," Steve says suggestively.

"Okay, we need to budget this," I say. "So Steve if you don't mind, hand over the dough,"

"What?" Steve exclaims, staring at my open palm.

"You heard me," I reply. "Hand it over,"

"What?" Steve repeats. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not," I say, looking at my nails. "You came to me looking for help, and I'm giving it to you. Now hand it over."

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Because, like I said _we need to budget this_." I reply.

"Just give it to her," Soda tells Steve. "It won't do any harm." he leans over to Steve and whispers, "I think she knows what she's doing."

"That's right," I add as a grumbling Steve reaches into his pocket and hands me the money. I take it and count how much it is. "I think we've got enough. But if we don't, we can just use my savings."

"Okay," Two-Bit says with a nod.

"We have a week to do this," I say. "So, Darry and Two-Bit, with the drinks, we'll just keep them in my fridge. Same with the cake." I give some bills to Darry. "That should do," Then I hand some to Soda. "So should that."

"You sure this is gonna work?" Two-Bit asks.

"Well, you did want a surprise party right?" I ask.

"Yeah," Darry says. "But I don't think we told you . . ."

"I deduced," I reply. "Okay, now go!" And I shoo them out my door. I turn to Steve. "We need to get Evie."

* * *

We found Evie at the DX and dragged her to my house.

"So," I say, sitting down. "Throw me good birthday present ideas,"

"I have no idea," Evie says. "What about you Steve?"

Steve shakes his head. "Me neither,"

"Well, then what about these ideas?" I ask. "A photo collage of the gang, and a copy of Gone with the Wind?"

"That works," Steve nods. "Where are we going to get the camera?"

I get up from the couch. "Be right back. And nothing better happen." I walk into my bedroom and rummage through my drawers to find my polaroid camera that I had found sitting in my room. I was kinda happy when I found it because I had always wanted one like it.

"Say 'cheese'!" I whisper as I walk in holding the camera up. I press the button, capturing the moment between Evie and Steve. "Aww. You two are so cute!" I exclaim walking up to them, waving the picture I took. It was cute. In it Steve has his arm around her and Evie is leaning up kissing his cheek.

"You took a photo?" Steve asks, slightly turning red.

I nod. "And there is no way you are going to get this," I say, holding the photo in front of them. Evie blushes and kisses Steve full on. "Okay, lovebirds," I say, rolling my eyes. "Unless you want another lovey-dovey photo, then get a room," But I can't help grinning. Evie and Steve are just so cute sometimes when they want to. Too bad some people just don't see it. I kinda envy them sometimes, you know out of curiosity. But my time will come soon, I just have to wait. . . .


	11. Chapter 11

The week passed and everyone was busy. Everyone except Ponyboy, who didn't seem to suspect a thing. I had been working on a secret project too. The gang and I had gotten the collage done and the book, I made a painting of a sunset. Finally, it was the day. Darry had sent Johnny, Pony and Johnny's girlfriend Emily, (She's Dally's younger sister) to run some errands as we quickly decorated the place. As soon as they left, I start commanding people like a seasoned military general. Soon we heard the key line Emily says:

"Yeah, I wonder why they needed this stuff!"

"Quickly! Hide!" I whisper-yell and duck behind a chair. (Yes, I know a chair is not the smartest spot ever) As soon as they walk in, we all jump up and yell, "Surprise!"

I swear, Pony almost fainted. And before we knew it the party's in full swing. Don't tell anyone, but I put some water into the beer . . . so no one would get drunk!

"Arizona what did you put in the beer!?" Two-Bit asks walking up to me.

"Nothing!" I lie. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why does it taste like crap?" Two-Bit complains.  
"Maybe because your taste buds are mentally unstable," I say with a grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Pony, and this other girl who is clearly flirting with him and Johnny. A feeling unknown hits me. It's like a mix of anger and jealousy. ' _Relax, Arizona,'_ I think to myself. ' _She's probably flirting with Johnny,'_ But my instinct tells me otherwise. I just can't shake off that feeling. "I'll talk to you later Two-Bit," I say and walk over to Soda. "Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure," Soda says, and I lead him to a spot that the party isn't occupying. "What's up?"

"Remember how you asked me about dating someone?" I ask.

"Yeah," Soda replies. "I remember,"

"IthinkIhaveacrushonPonyboy," I say quickly in one breath.

"What?" Soda asks. "That's fine."

"But I don't want to make it obvious," I groan. "Becauseidon'tknowifhelikesmeback,"

"What's goin' on here?" Dally asks entering with Emily.

I feel my face flush. "IthinkIhaveacrushonPonyboy," I repeat.

"Slow your roll kid," Dally orders.

"What?" Emily's eyes widen. "So does he!"

It's my turn to be shocked. "What?" I ask. "He does!?"

Emily nods. "I think he told me and Johnny once."

"He told me too," Soda adds.

"So there!" Dally exclaims "Jeez, you women make such a big deal out of these things."

 **AN: I do not own the Johnny and Emily dating that belongs to Moomimad. I also don't own Emily all credit for her also belongs to Moomimad.**

 **Special thanks to: Moomimad for your support and comments! They really made my day, and reassured me that there are still people reading my stories. Stay Gold!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Arizona," Pony calls me after the party. "Can I talk to you?"

I set down the stuff I was carrying. "Yeah, sure," I reply.

"I was wondering," Pony starts, and my heart skips a beat. "If you'd want to see a movie with me tonight?"

"Sure!" I reply. "Just meet me at my house,"

* * *

Right after we clean up, I rush home to change really quickly. I slip on my favorite pair of light blue jeans, and a cute long-sleeved floral top. I put on my favorite choker necklace and dog-tags. For make-up I copied a look I saw a year ago, inspired my Emma Stone at the MET Gala 2014. I kept my brown curls down, grab my purse, and slip on my light pink converse high-tops. I'm just fixing my hair when I hear the knocks on the door.

"Coming!" I call. I walk to the door, and open it. "Hi!" I greet when I see Pony on the steps. I almost mistake him for Soda. His hair looks really cute when it's combed to the side. But then again, doesn't it always?

"You ready?" Pony asks. I nod, and he grabs my hand. "Is this okay?"

"Of course it is,"I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder.

* * *

The movie was one of theos Paul Newman movies, but we both hardly paid any attention. We were just so busy talking to each other. I guess we're both interested in the others life.

"So, how often do you watch sunsets?" I ask.

"Whenever I can," Pony replies. "I need to show you one,"

"Okay," I reply. "How do you and Darry get along?"

"Fine, I guess," Pony replies. "He seems to hate me,"

"No he doesn't," I say, readjusting my head on his shoulder. "He's just worried about you,"

"Yeah, I guess," Pony says. I can tell he doesn't believe me. We stop talking for a short while and just watch the movie. "Would you mind if I did this?"

"Did what?" I ask but he stops my lips with a kiss. Just as the music swells. We both finally pull away, breathless, but smiling.

"Are you okay?" Pony asks.

"I'm fine," No, I'm not fine. I'm on Cloud Nine!

On the way home, we held hands. We just sit on the porch and enjoyed each others company.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few weeks we still didn't tell the gang that we were officially a couple. But finally they called us in.

"Okay, Pony and Arizona," Darry says seriously. "We have something to ask you,"

I take a deep breath. Pony keeps his eyes on Darry, but secretly and quietly reaches over and I feel his hand squeeze mine. I glance at him worriedly and he nods reassuringly.

"Will you just talk already!?" Dally asks, jumping up. "We get that you can telepathically communicate and all!"

"Dally, calm down," Emily scolds him. Dally glares at her, but sits back down.

"Are you two dating and how long has it been?" Darry asks.

Pony and I glance at each other. "It's been three weeks," I reply, trying to keep my voice steady. "And we have been dating," I add. Pony must have heard the slight tremble in my voice and wraps a protective arm around my shoulder.

"I honestly am in favor for it," Emily says, breaking the awkward silence. "They deserve to be happy, like me and Johnny!"

"I second the motion," Two-Bit adds. "Arizona's helped with a lot!"

"I honestly don't care if you want us to date or not!" I protest. "That's our choice!"

"Relax," Soda says. "We're happy for you guys, right Darry?"

"Right," Darry replies gruffly.

"Okay, matter settled!" Two-Bit says.

"We'll all just be happy," Steve says.

"Finally!" Dally cheers. "Pony got a broad!"

I take a deep breath and roll my eyes. But I end up laughing anyway.

* * *

A few more weeks pass and school starts. I'm standing at my locker when I hear a voice. And one I know all too well.

"You're going to get it this time, Dr. Pepper!" it says menacingly.

I jump and turn around. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Two-Bit and Steve. "Glory!' I exclaim. "Two-Bit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Relax, Dr. Pepper," Two-Bit says. "I doubt you'll die that easily,"

"Wanna bet?" I challenge. "I'll probably get jumped again,"

"Not if you don't walk the streets alone," Steve replies.

"I always walk alone," I protest. "I doubt that the stuck-up Socs can do anything about it!"

"They'll do more." Steve warns.

"And worse." Two-Bit adds.

I open my mouth to say a rather clever comeback, but I have no words. And I guess they're right.

"But don't worry," Two-Bit adds. "Pony won't let anything happen to you,"

"What about me?" Pony asks, walking up and giving me a kiss. I rest my head on his shoulder as Johnny and Emily show up.

"We're just talking about how you won't let anything happen to Dr. Pepper over here," Two-Bit says.

"I won't," Pony says, kissing me again.

"Mr. Curtis!" I hear a voice scold sharply as we pull away. It's our English teacher, Mr. Syme. "I get that you love her a lot, but we're in school," he tells us.

"Yes sir," Pony replies, as Mr. Syme walks away.

I suppress a laugh.

"He's right you know," Two-Bit says smirking. "You're only fourteen,"

"Yeah, age doesn't matter," Johnny says, kissing Emily.

"Looks like we passed on the disease to them," I whisper to Pony. He grins.

The bell rings. "What class do you have?" Pony asks, walking alongside me.

"History," I reply, shooting glares at the Soc boys eyeing me. I finger my switch in pocket that the gang had given it to me for my birthday and I was going to use it the next time I got jumped. Dally and his sister had taught me a few moves for fighting.

 **AN: Finally! next chapter should be based off the book and go on from there! Again, I don't own the Outsiders or Dally's sis, Emily. I also don't own Jemily, credit goes to Moomimad.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

Right after school a week later, I walked home and I decided to take a quick walk around. When I get to the Curtis' house I see Soda sitting on the porch . . . smoking?

"Hey, Soda!" I call cheerfully.

"Hey," He replies.

I sit next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is," Soda replies, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Something is," I protest. "You never smoke unless you're trying to look tuff or something's bothering you. There isn't anyone worth looking tuff for around here, so something's wrong."

"It's Sandy," Soda says simply.

"Oh great!" I exclaim. "What did that evil witch-I mean, lovely lady do this time?"

"We argued," Soda says.

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrows. "What about?"

"You," Soda says.

"What!?" I ask. "Really? Why?"

"She got real jealous over how I treated you. I told her that you're just like my little sister, and she didn't believe me. Then she told me that she's pregnant," Soda explains, putting out the cigarette.

"Oh, that's bad," I say. "It it yours?" Obviously it isn't and I know that!

"No," Soda replies. From somewhere I hear screams and yelling. "What's that?"

My heart starts pounding. "I think someone's getting jumped!" I exclaim, jumping up and start running. Before I know, it Darry's running with us. Turns out - as I already knew - it's Pony who got jumped. Darry grabs him under the armpits and hauls him to his feet.

"Are you alright Ponyboy?" he asks. The guy was shaking him.

"I'm okay," Pony says. "Quit shaking me Darry. I'm okay."

He stops instantly. "I'm sorry."

Pony sits down again, and I sit next to him, Taking his shaking hand into mine and leaning my head on his shoulder. Pony rubs his cheek where a bruise was slowly forming.

Darry jams his fists in his pockets. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

"I'm okay," Pony repeats. I roll my eyes. I know he wasn't. He just didn't want to tell Darry. I know how he felt, and wrap my arms around him.

Soda drops down next to Pony and examines his head. "You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"

Pony looks at him blankly. "I did?"

"Yes, you are!" I exclaim. I point to his head. "Soda, you got a handkerchief?"

Soda pulls out a handkerchief, wet the end of it with his tongue, and presses it against Pony's head. "You're bleedin' like a stuck pig."

"I am?" Pony asks.

I shift to face Pony. "Yes! You are!" I exclaim. "Pony look at me!" I take his face in my hands. I stare into his unique grey-green eyes, and force him to look into mine. "You got hurt! You got cut! You are bleeding! And you are not okay!"

Pony takes my face into his hands. "I'm fine,"

"No you aren't!" I protest. "You're shaking! You're bleeding!"

"Look!" Soda shows him the handkerchief, red with Pony's blood. "Did they pull a blade on you?"

"Yeah," Pony replies. Sods peers at him closely and Pony looks away. He's pale and shaking like a magic 8 ball.

Soda puts a hand on his shoulder. "Easy , Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

"I know," Pony says, hot cheeks running down his cheeks. "I just got spooked, that's all." He took in a quivering breath.

I sigh and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry," I reassure him. "They'll pay. They'll pay."

"I hope so," he whispers to me, brushing the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear, kisses my forehead.

Soda rubs his hair. "You're an okay kid, Pony,"

Pony grins. "You're crazy, Soda, out of your mind."

Darry looks as if he's like to knock their heads together. "You're both nuts."

Soda cocks an eyebrow. "It seems to run in this family."

Darry stares at him for a second and cracks a grin.

The gang had chased the Socs and threw rocks at them.

Pony wipes his eyes hurriedly. "Didya catch 'em?"

"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty . . ." Two-Bit goes on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up.

"The kid's okay?"

"I'm okay," Pony says. "I didn't know you got out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Good behavior. Got off early." Dally lights a cigarette and hands it to Johnny. I glance at Pony, whose color had returned and had stopped trembling.

"I never knew you to have good behavior, Dallas." I say, trying to smoke the cigarette. I immediately start coughing and hand it to Emily.

"I never knew you to run your mouth," Dally snaps back.

I roll my eyes as Two-Bit cocks an eyebrow.

"Nice-lookin' bruise you got there kid."

Pony touches his cheek gingerly. "Really?"

Two-Bit nods sagely. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."

Steve flicks his ashes at Pony. "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?"

"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think . . ."

"You don't ever think," Darry breaks in. "not at home or anywhere it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No siree bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."

"Darry," I say. "Lay off him."

Soda glares at him. "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault that the Socs like to jump us and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."

I shudder at the thought of that.

Darry says impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you - kid brother."

"Next time get one of us to go with you Ponyboy," Two-Bit says. "Any of us will."

"You should of got your girl to come," Steve say, giving me a slight glare.

I raise both my hands up "I didn't even know he was going to the movies so . . ." My voice trails off.

"Don't blame her," Pony says quietly.

"Speakin' of movies" - Dally yawns, flipping away his cigarette butt - "I'm walkin over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

Steve shakes his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game."

Darry sighs. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looks at the rest of us. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony says. "Okay, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry replies.

"Can Arizona and I come?" Emily asks.

Dally looks at his little sister. "Yeah sure."

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit says. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve asks, looking at Dally's ring.

"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail." Dally says.

Pony wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I lean my head on his. "You won't ever do that to me, would you?" he asks softly.

I sigh. "Never," I whisper back. "Not when I have the best boyfriend in the world."

 **AN: I don't own Jemily or Emily copyright goes to Moomimad. I also don't own the Outsiders, that goes to S.E. Hinton.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dally was waiting for us under the street light of Pickett and Sutton and since we goth there early, we had time to go over to the drugstore in the shopping center and goof around. We bought Cokes and blew the straws at the waitress, and walked around eyeing things that were lying around out in the open until the manager noticed and told us to leave. Too late that he was; Dally walked out with two packages of Kools under his jacket.

Then we went across the street to Sutton a little way to The Dingo. There are lots of drive-ins in town - the Socs go to The Way Out ad to Rusty's. And the greasers go to The Dingo and to Jay's. The Dingo's pretty rough and there's always a fight going on. We walked around talking to all the greaser and hood we knew. There was a fight between some hitchhiker and twenty-three year old greaser. We left when the switches came out, and you probably know why.

When it was dark enough to sneak in, we snuck in. We sit right behind Cherry and Marcia, and another blonde. Dally sits behind them and starts talking. He starts out bad and gets worse. Cherry's getting mad and Marcia pretends not to hear.

Dally leans close to Cherry and asks, "Are you a real redhead? Are you real?"

Cherry just ignores him. Dally puts his feet up on her chair but falls over. We burst out laughing; even Cherry can't suppress a smile.

Dally fingers her hair. "How can I find out if this is your real red hair? If this is the same red hair you have on those eyebrows too?" He sits back as Johnny says:

"Cut it out Dal."

Dally kicks Cherry's chair in irritation and beats his own record for saying something dirty. Cherry turns around and gives him a cool stare.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut you trap,"

Cherry's actually pretty. I knew she was a cheerleader and I knew what Pony thinks of her. I try to shake the feeling off me, but a small seed of jealousy arises. I hold Pony's hand protectively and he wraps his arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

Dally merely looks at her and keeps his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?" Johnny hastily leaves to get a Coke. "Who? Your boyfriend?"

"Leave her alone, Dal." Pony tells him.

"That's the greaser that just got out of jail."Marciaa whispers to her. The blonde turns around and looks at us glaring. "Why're you even here greasers?" she snarls.

Funny, I think I've heard her voice before. But where? Then it hits me. "Tiffany?" I ask. "Is that you?"

Her green eyes widen. "Arizona? What are you doing here?"

"Thank God!" I sigh. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Same here!" she says excitedly, bubble gum snapping in her mouth. "Who are you related to?"

"No one!" I reply. "I've got a dad" - I make air quotes - "who's in jail. I've been in a coma when I was seven and woke up on a park bench four months ago!"

"Really?" Tiffany asks. "I woke up in the Valence house and I'm related to Cherry!"

"Tiffany?" Marcia asks. "What are you talking about!?"

"Nothing," Tiffany says. "And you'll never guess! I'm dating David!"

"WHAT!?" I yell, jumping up. " _Are you crazy!?_ I got jumped by those guys! They nearly beat Johnny to death! _How can you love him!_ "

"We're not having this conversation!" And with that, Tiffany left.

"Who was that?" Emily asks.

"No one," I huff, sitting back down. Well, Tiffany is here. Yipee. Great, just great.

Dally went back to his tricks. "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."

"It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it." Cherry says coolly and turns around.

"You two barrel race, huh?" Dally says.

"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops," Cherry says.

"Oh, my, my" - Dally looks bored - "You've got me scared to death. What am I gonna do? This girl's makin' me shake,"

I can't hold back my smirk. I remember reading this part in the book and nearly laughing.

" _Please_ leave us alone," Cherry says. "Be nice and leave us alone?"

Dally grins roguishly. "I'm never nice. Can I interest you in Coca-Cola or a 7up?"

"Get lost hood!" Cherry yells.

"Gee, didn't know you had a problem with yelling in my face," Dally replies. "All right, I'll go. I know where I'm not wanted." He shrugs and strolls off.

Cherry looks at us. "Are you going to start on us?"

"No." Pony replies.

Cherry smiles. A pang of jealousy hits me. "You don't look the type. What's your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

Cherry smiles again. "That's an original and lovely name."

"My dad was an original person," Pony says. "I've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."

"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance."

"I know," Pony replies. "You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school."

"Oh a Soc cheerleader," Emily says sarcastically. "What a surprise!"

"You don't look old enough to be in high school," Marcia says.

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."

"What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?" Cherry asks.

"I'm a grease, same as Dally." Pony replies.

"Um . . excuse me!" Emily sasses. "We're talking about my brother!"

"He's not trash," I snap. Cherry looks at me. "Everyone knows a guy like him. Rough and tough on the outside, but with a soft core."

"You're Arizona aren't you?" Cherry asks.

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

"I've heard of you from my boyfriend and some Soc boys." Marcia explains. "Aren't you the one who keeps getting in trouble for-"

"Marcia!" Cherry hisses and turns to me. "What she meant to say is that you're very popular among the boys."

"Yeah, I know," I groan. I smile. "They're never getting me though." I feel Pony squeeze my hand.

"Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?" Cherry asks briskly.

"Yeah," Pony replies.

"Man, you're brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers - you look alike."

Pony grins with pride. And more envy jumps in me. ' _Relax,'_ I tell myself. ' _Relax. Breathe. Breathe. Curses! JUST BREATHE!'_

"How come we don't see brother at school? He's not any older than than sixteen or seventeen, is he?" Marcia asks.

"He's a dropout," Pony says roughly. Johnny came back with his coke, sits down next to Emily and manages a shy "Hi" too the girls.

Dally comes striding back with an armful of Cokes. He hands them off to each of the girls and sits next to Cherry. "This might cool you off."

She gives him an incredulous look and throws the Coke in his face. "That might cool you off greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."

Dally wipes the Coke off his face and smiles dangerously. "Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em," As Cherry struggles with Dally, Johnny stands up.

"Leave her alone, Dal." He says.

Dally's taken off guard. He stares at him in disbelief. "What'd you say?"

"Come on, you heard me." Johnny says again. "Leave her alone."

"What'd you say you little-" Dally says, but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Dallas Winston!" I snap, standing up. "Don't you dare call him, what I know you're gonna call him!" Dally stands up to face me.

"What did you say to me?" he asks.

"I told you to _shut up_." I repeat. I'm surprised I'm not trembling.

"Pony! Get your broad under control!" Dally orders before he walks off.

Cherry sighs in relief. "Thanks,. He had me scared to death."

Johnny grins admiringly. "You sure didn't show it."

When Two-Bit shows up, Cherry and Pony went to get popcorn.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" I whisper.

"What about?" Emily asks.

"I'm scared that Pony might like Cherry," I whisper.

"Like how?" Emily asks.

"Like, ditch me for her." I say.

"You know Pony won't do that," Emily reassures me.

"How can we be sure?" I ask. I get out of my seat. "It was nice meeting you Marcia," I tell her. "Tell that to Cherry please."

"Dr. Pepper?" Two-Bit asks. "Where're you goin'?"

"Places," I reply and smile mysteriously. I walk off, chewing my lower lip, and trying not to run off.

 **AN: Disclaimers**

 **Copyrights to Moomimad for Jemily and Emily, I don't own them.**

 **I also don't own the Outsiders or this scene.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm reading a book when I hear yelling from the Curtis house. I immediately identify Darry's voice. II just sigh and get up to close the windows. I sit back down and try to read. Soon I hear knocks on my door. "Come in!" I call. Pony barges in, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" I ask, putting my book down. "What happened?"

"Darry hit me." Pony says, sitting down next to me.

"What?" I ask. I'm still irritated with him about Cherry. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did! He can't stand me! He hates me!" Pony exclaims jumping up.

"No, he doesn't," I protest calmly.

"Yes, he does!" Pony blurts out. "We're the only things that prevent him from becoming a Soc!"

"Don't get started on that!" I yell, jumping up. "Darry is much as a Greaser as you!"

"No, he ain't!" Pony snaps back. "He'd be like Bob and Randy!"

"OH!" I exclaim. "If Socs are so bad, why do you like Cherry then!?"

Pony looks at me with shock.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I shout. "I know how you feel about Cherry Valance and honestly, don't let me stand in the way!"

"Can we talk about this without yelling?" Pony snaps, reaching for my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I growl. "If you - if you . . . honestly love Cherry, then . . . don't let me stand in the way."

"What!?" Pony asks in shock. "What are you saying!?"

"You know what I'm saying!" I yell.

"Fine! You're just like the rest of them!" Pony shouts and storms out.

"Fine!" I huff under my breath, locking the door. "Leave!"

* * *

The police are outside when I wake up. No, they're at the park. I jump out of bed and change into blue shorts, an olive top, and a black leather jacket. I slip on my black vans and run to the Curtis house.

"What happened!?" I ask, frantically.

"A Soc was killed at the park," Soda tells me, his happy-go-lucky attitude gone.

"So it's happened," I mutter under my breath. First Bob, then Johnny. I hope not Johnny. Darry walks in.

"What are you doin' here?" he asks gruffly.

"Have any of you seen Pony?" I ask, a worried expression on my face.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Surprise, surprise the infamous Dallas walks through the door.

"Dally!" I cry, grabbing him by his jacket and forcing him to meet my eyes. "Where are they!? Take me to them!"

"Whoa," Dally detaches me from him. "I don't know where they are."

"Yes, you do!" I scream. "You know! But you won't say!" There's a loud banging on the door. We all glance at each other and walk outside. Police cars are parked outside.

A policeman walks up to us. "Are you Sodapop and Darrel Curtis?"

"Yes sir," Darry replies.

"Come with me," The cop orders and Darry and Soda obey. I look around and find myself alone. Dally's being put in a fuzz car, and another cop walks up to me.

"Are you Arizona Carina?" he asks.

"Yes, sir." I reply bravely.

"Come with me." he orders and leads me to a cop car.

"Sir!" I call.

The cop goes into the car. "Yes?"

"I'm not in serious trouble am I?" I ask, nervously.

"No, we just need to take you to the station for questioning," He replies as the sirens go off and I watch as the familiar neighborhood grows farther and farther.

* * *

I'm left waiting in an interrogation room with white walls. Soon a cop and detective enter in and sit in front of me.

"Now, Arizona, we're just going to ask you some questions, okay?" the detective says.

I nod. "Okay."

"How do you know Ponyboy Curtis?" the detective asks.

My mind flashes back to our argument. "He's my boyfriend,"

He scribbles down that and asks "How do you know Jonathan Cade?"

"He's Pony's best friend," I reply.

"How did you know Emily Winston?"

"She's Johnny's girl, and Dal's sister," I reply.

He scribbles down that and asks another question. "Was Johnny known to kill anyone?"

"No," I reply. "Never. It's just the got jumped real bad by some Socs. They were Randy, David, and Bob. They beat him up and he got more jumpy after. He only carried his switch as a self-defense weapon. It was out of self-defense that he killed Bob."

"Alright." The detective says dismissively. I get up and the cop leads me out. I decide to wait for Dally. He gets out an hour later.

"What questions did they ask?" I ask him.

"Tons. Just because Emily ran off with 'em too." Dally replies. He gets into the car, and I follow.

"I know." I reply. "Where're you going?"

"Buck's," Dally says simply.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm going to drive around. Jeez, do I need to tell you everything!?" Dally snaps as he revs the engine.

"Yes," I reply. "Because you know where Pony, Johnny, and Emily are."

"They're in Texas," Dally says.

"Uh-huh," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, Dally!" Two-Bit calls as we reach the neighborhood. "I was just about to leave to Texas-"

"NO!" I yell. "Don't go to Texas! They're not there!"

"Then where are they?" Darry asks.

I keep my mouth shut.

"You know don't you?" Steve asks.

"No," I say smoothly. "I know that they _aren't_ in Texas."

"Well, Dally should know where they are." Soda says, walking out with an envelope and handing it to Dally. "Just give this to Pony when you see them."

"Okay," Dally replies. "I'd better get going." he walks back to the car, me following. "What are you doing!?" he asks when I get into the passenger side.

"I'm coming with you!" I reply.

"Get the hell outta this car!" he orders.

"Make me!" I snap, crawling into the backseat, where he can't force me out. Dally just cusses me out as he starts the car. "Where're we goin'?" I ask. "I know it's not Bucks."

"Do you really know where they are?" Dally asks as we drive off.

"Yeah," I reply. "In Windrixville, on Jay Mountain, in an abandoned church on top." I glare at him. "Why? You gonna make me walk the whole way there?"

"No." he replies. "But why do you need to go see them so badly? I get that Pony's your-"

"We fought." I huff. "Last night."

Dally gives a whistle. "Over what?"

"He came to me after Darry hit him," I explain. "Then it turned into a screamfest about that redhead."

"Cherry?" Dally asks.

"Yeah," I feel my face flush. "Anyway, that's why."

"She's a spy you know?" Dally informs me.

"What?" I ask in shock. "Cherry?"

"Yeah. We got a rumble tomorrow night with the Socs."

"I know," I say automatically. "And I bet you that we're gonna win."

* * *

We drove on for days. Day after day, after day, after day. When we finally drive up the hill, all is quiet.

"Stay here," Dally orders me, but I ignore him and get out of the car. "Why are you not in the car?"

"I never listen to anyone." I snark back.

"Yeah, it's a surprise you listen to your boyfriend." Dally snaps. He goes creeping around the old church, peering through the windows. I follow silently. He creeps through the back door with a squeak. "Stay here." he whispers.

I nod and watch as he walks in. He stands over Pony. "Hey, Blondie."

Pony sits up. "Hey Dally, how've you been?"

I try to figure out why Pony doesn't look like himself.

Dally walks over to where Johnny's asleep and kicks the bench. "Hey Johnny rise and shine man!" He wakes up Emily too.

Johnny, Pony, and Emily get up and bombard Dally with a load of questions.

"How's Soda doing?"

"Are the fuzz after us?"

"Is Darry alright?"

"Do the boys know where we are?"

"Wait, hold on!" Dally breaks in. "You want to get something to eat. I'm starving, man."

"You're starving!?" Johnny squeaks indignantly. "Try baloney for four days."

I wince. I knew Pony hated baloney. Then I realize why Pony looked strange. His hair was blonde!

"Gotta a cancer stick Johnnycake?" Dally asks. Johnny hands him the whole package. "Look, I've got a package for Ponyboy Curtis,"

"Really?" Pony asks. "What?"

"Not a what, stupid," Dally replies. "A who."

"Who?" Emily asks. Dally gestures to the door just as I come walking in.

"Hey guys," I say uncertainly. I don't realize I'm shaking until I talk. But when Pony walks up to me, I can't help but expect the worst. Him telling me that we're over. But instead, he draws me close to him. I burst into tears. Of relief or something I can't tell.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear. I nod into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I shouldn't have . . . when you left . . ." my voice trails off. We just stand there until I stop crying. Then he kisses me. And I take it as a sign that all's forgiven. When we pull away I look at his hair. "What happened to your hair?" I ask.

"Bleached." Pony replies, kissing me again.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Dally calls after a few seconds, interrupting us. "Special delivery for Pony."

"Who's it from?" Pony asks as Dally hands him the letter.

"President of the United States," Dally says.

"Yeah right," Johnny says.

"Which president?" I ask. "Obama?"

"Who the hell is that?" Emily asks.

"Um . . ." I facepalm my forehead.

"Forget that. It's from Soda." Dally adds.

"Sodapop?" Pony asks, bewildered. "But how did he know . . . ?"

"He came over to Buck's a couple days ago for something and found your sweatshirt. I told him I didn't know where you were and he didn't believe me. He gave me this and half his paycheck to give you."

After reading it Pony asks, "Why'd you get hauled in?"

"Those boys down at the station know me by now," Dally grins wolfishly. "While I was there they kinda beat it out of me that you were - get this - headed for Texas. Texas man! God!" he grins and looks at Pony. "Look at this guy with his hair. I can't believe that."

"I know I look lousy," Pony says sourly. "But don't rub it in."

"It doesn't look that bad," I reassure him. "And it'll grow back."

"Do y'all want something to eat or not?"

"You'd better believe it." Emily says.

"Gee," Johnny says wistfully. "It sure will be good to get into a car again."

"Well," Dally drawls, "I'll give you a ride for your money."

 **AN: I don't own the Outsiders or Emily. Reveiws are welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

Dally has the habit of driving fast. It's a surprise to me that I survived coming up to Jay Mountain with him. We stop at this place called Dairy Queen. I just ordered a sweet iced cappuccino and Johnny, Emily and Pony got sandwiches and Cokes.

"Glory," Dallas says, amazed as he watches them gulp the stuff down. "You don't need to make like every mouthful's your last. I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want you gettin' sick on me. Man! And I thought I was hungry!"

Johnny just ate faster.

"The Socs and us are having all-out-warfare all over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends, and all over town its Soc against grease." Dally continues.

"But he paid." I say wickedly. "Bob paid for what he did to Johnny and the Socs are gonna pay."

"Yeah," Dally says. " I started carryin' a heater . . ."

"Dally!" Pony exclaims. "You kill people with heaters!"

"Don't worry," Dal assures him. "It ain't loaded. But it sure helps a bluff."

"You're gonna get killed because of a bluff." I snap. "The fuzz'll shoot if you pose a threat."

"Yeah, whatever," Dally rolls his eyes. "Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are havin' it with the Socs tomorrow night. Hey, but I didn't tell you we got a spy."

"A spy? Who?" Johnny asks.

"Remember that good-lookin' broad I tried to pick up that night you wasted the kid?"

"Cherry?" Emily, Johnny, Pony, and I say in unison. "The Soc?"

"Yeah." Dally says. "We're at the lot and she pulls up. I thought that took a lot of nerve. She said she'd testify that the Socs were drunk and they were looking for a fight. And you just fought back strictly on self-defense." He laughs grimly. "Man, that little broad sure does hate me. I offered to take her to the Dingo for a Coke and she told me to go to hell. So, you think she might like me a little bit? I think she's kinda cute."

"She does," I blurt out. When I was in the 21st century and read the Outsiders, I had always lamented the fact that Dally and Cherry didn't have a chance. But since I was here, I would do everything in my power to make sure it happened. "She does," I repeat. "She just scared to love you." They look at me in shock. "I hate to compare you to a Soc, Dally." I say. "But you and Bob have something in common whether you like to admit it or not. Heartless and tough on the outside, but soft core on the inside."

Dally's glaring at me. "Shed some light to this will you?"

"Fine." I reply. "She said, and I quote, ' _I hope I never see Dallas Winston again. If I do, I'd probably fall in love with him.'_ "

"She said that?" Dally's eyes light up.

I nod seriously. "She did. I'm as sure as that as I am that a church could be on fire. You see, Cherry's got a type. And it's the 'bad-boy' type. Which you fit into. So there!"

"Yeah sure," Dally says.

"We're gonna go back and turn ourselves in." Johnny says.

Dally gags. Then he swears. "What!?" he demands.

"I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in," Johnny repeats. "I got a good chance of bein' let off easy. I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense man, like you said. Pony, Cherry and Emily can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in a church for the rest of my life."

I applaud. "And I don't intend on staying in a church with y'all either."

"What do you mean?" Pony asks me.

"Do you really think that I would come this far just to go back?" I ask. "No, no, no. I was going to run away with you guys!"

"Really?" Pony asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "Do you really think I could-" But Pony kisses me before I can finish.

"Live without me?" he asks when he pulls away, grinning.

"Well, yeah." I reply.

"Good, because I can't live without you." and he kisses me again, harder this time. When we pull away, I can hear Johnny talking to Dally as they were clearly ignoring us.

"The boys are worried." Dally says in a matter-of-fact voice. "Two-Bit was going to Texas to hunt for you,"

"My parents," Johnny repeats doggedly. "Did they ask about me?"

"No," snaps Dally. "They didn't. Blast it Johnny! What do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in a jail or dead in a car wreck. That don't bother me none."

Johnny doesn't say anything. Dally cusses under his breath and nearly tears out the transmission of the T-Bird.

 **AN: I don't own the Outsiders or Jemily, Reviews are welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

When we reached the top of Jay, I could already see the smoke. Dally slams on the brakes and stares.

"Oh, glory!" he whispers. The church is on fire!

"Let's go see what the deal is," Pony says, hopping out.

"What for?" Dally says irritated. "Get back in here before I beat you head in." Johnny and Emily jump out too, and Dally swears as he parks the car and follows.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I ask Jerry.

"Um, yes. Comfort the children," he orders. I sit next to the crying children and they just come to me, looking for hugs. I gather as many as I can in my arms and whisper soothing things to them. I hold back my tears of worry for their sake but, in reality, I want to scream for Dally, Pony, Johnny and Emily to get out of there. What if Johnny dies? No, he won't. Emily will protect him. Dally's placing the kids as gently as he can away from the church. It all happens so fast. Dally's yelling, the church roof goes down, and before I know it, I black out in an ambulance.

* * *

I awake to voices. Jerry and Pony to be exact. I brush the hair out of my face and open my eyes. "Pony?" I ask, glancing around. I feel a squeeze on my hand. When my vision stops blurring, I scan the premises. Jerry's sitting near the door and Pony's on some stretcher. I must have blacked out watching Pony.

"Who are you?" Jerry asks me.

"His girlfriend," I reply, gesturing to Pony.

"Aren't you too young?" Jerry asks.

I shake my head. "Where I used to live" - I'm referring to the 21st century, of course - "Some girls started dating at eleven."

"Oh." Jerry says. "Are you just professional heros or something?"

"No." I shake my head.

"We're greasers." Pony adds.

"You're what?"

"Greasers. You know, like hoods, JD's." I say.

"Johnny's wanted for murder and Dally's got a record with the fuzz a mile long." Pony adds.

"Are you kidding me?" Jerry stares at us in shock.

"We're not." Pony says. "Take me to town and you'll find out pretty quick."

"We're taking you to a hospital there anyway. The address card on your billfold said that was where you lived. Your name's really Ponyboy?"

"Yeah. Even on my birth certificate. And don't bug me about it." Pony says.

"And what's your name?" Jerry asks me.

"I'm Arizona Carina." I reply. Jerry looks at me funny.

"Arizona?" he asks. "Like the USS Arizona and the state?"

I nod. "My parents' were real history buffs. How are the kids?" I ask.

"Just fine. A little frightened maybe. There were some short explosions right after you all got out. Sounded just exactly like gunfire."

I shudder as Pony starts laughing weakly. Close to hysterics that he is. I nod and lay my head on his chest as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

As we wait in the waiting room, we got checked up and were pretty much okay. Jerry left to make a phone call.

"Do you have a cig?" I ask Pony.

He stares at me in disbelief. "I thought you don't smoke."

"Not till now." I say as he hands me one and lights it. When Jerry gets back he looks at us.

"You really shouldn't be smoking." he says.

"Why not?" Pony asks.

I look around. "I don't see a 'No Smoking' sign."

"Because you teenagers, that's why." Jerry explains. "It's a bad habit to get into."

We turn our heads as we watch Johnny and Emily pass us.

"If you pull another stunt like that, I'll kill you." Dally threatens as he passes.

Jerry sighs and grins. "There are some people here to see you. Claim to be your brothers or something."

I spot Soda walking though. Pony leaps up and runs toward them. I sigh as watch the family reunion. I didn't interrupt so I quietly tell Pony that I'm leaving and walk out. I've only walked a few blocks away when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see Tiffany, of all people.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Get me out of this!" she begs me. "I can't stand this anymore! There is nothing to do! No Instagram, Interneat, Snapchat, Twitter, or Facebook!"

"Relax." I tell her. "What happened the last night that you were in the 21st century?"

"Well, I fought with Mom, then right before I slept, I wondered what it would be like to be a Soc." Tiffany tells me.

"Okay," I say, walking down the street, with her beside me. "I honestly don't want to go back."

"What?" Tiffany asks. "But, but, why?"

"Do you think I really want to get back?" I ask. "But I'll help you find a way back."

"Thank you!" she exclaims and hugs me.

I stiffen. "Um, Tiff, you're a Soc, I'm a Grease." I hiss.

"Oh yeah," she detaches herself from me. "How will we get back?"

"Dunno." I reply. "I really don't know."

 **AN: I don't own the Outsiders or Jemily. Just Tiffany and Arizona. Reviews are welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, if we both don't know . . . " Tiffany's voice trails off. "Meet me tomorrow before the rumble at the Nightly Double."

"Okay," I reply and she hands me a card.

"Here's the number to the Valence house. Use it for emergencies." She orders.

I nod and we part ways.

* * *

The next day I wake up and change into black shorts, a Tiffany blue shirt, and my brown leather jacket. I throw my hair into a poof ponytail, add a red bandana, and apply red lipstick. I grab my black crossbody duffel bag and begin stuffing things into it. Things like my polariod, a flashlight, a notepad, writing stuff, a pack of cancer sticks, a bunch of clothes, a pack of gum and red lipstick. I slip my switch into my pocket and rush out in black high tops. And since I'm trying to disguise myself, I put on oversized sunglasses.

* * *

I tap my foot impatiently. ' _Tiffany, where are you!?'_ I wonder. Soon I spot her. Walking up to me in a Soc outfit.

"Come with me!" she hisses and drags me into the girl's restroom.

"What?" I ask once we're in.

"Do you have clothes?" she asks.

I dig around my bag and shove the extra clothes at her. "Here, change." I walk outside and pop gum into my mouth. I lean against the wall until I spot Two-Bit and Pony. ' _What the heck!?'_ I think in a panic. ' _What are they doing here!? Quick, pretend to be someone you AREN'T!'_

"Hey!' Two-Bit calls to me.

I raise my eyebrows and blow a huge bubble.

"Have you seen Arizona?" Two-Bit asks.

"Ummm," I say in my normal voice. They peer at me suspiciously. "Uh, No, Dah-ling!" I say in some obnoxious French accent. I see Pony flinch. "Vhat does she vook vike, dah-lings!?"

"She has red-brown hair and blue eyes?" Pony describes.

"Vhat do ve need her vor!?" I ask, popping my gum.

"We need to find her for the rumble?" Two-Bit informs me.

"Vhat vumble, dah-lings!?" I ask.

"Have you not heard!?" Two-Bit says in astonishment. "The one tonight between Socs and Greasers."

"AH!" I say, in fake giant realization. "Vhat vumble! Vell, ved hair, you say, dah-lings!?"

Pony and Two-Bit nod.

"AH! I vhink I saw vher, dah-lings!" I exclaim excitedly. "She camve over here, and I vhink she vent vhat vay!" I point to the exit, blowing a huge bubble.

"Are you sure?" Pony asks suspiciously. "You kinda have her hair . . ."

' _Curses!'_ I think in shock. ' _He knows my hair!'_

"Come on, Pony," Two-Bit says, leading Pony away. "Thanks, lady!"

"You're velcome!" I shout after them. I let a huge sigh of relief.

"How do I look?" Tiffany asks, coming out the bathroom.

"Like a Greaser," I say proudly. "Just apply this." I hand her the red lipstick.

"Where to?" she hands me the lipstick.

"Ummm . . . my house." I say. "You look like a Greaser anyway,"

"No." Tiffany protests. "But-"

"There's a strange thing in my yard." I say. "C'mon."

* * *

We walk up the streets cautiously. We rush into my house and I throw off my sunglasses. I rush around the house closing blinds, locking windows, closing everything. I even lock the door. Then I sit down.

"Okay," Tiffany says. "Let's get down to business. Where's the strange thing?"

"Not now!" I say. "The Curtis place is a house away! We can't! They've been looking for me!"

"So what!?" Tiffany asks. "You always sniper-crawl when it isn't needed! Now, it's needed."

"Okay." I say, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

We creep outside, and sniper-crawl outside to the strange rock in my yard.

"Help me move this!" I hiss to Tiffany. We grip both sides of the rock and roll it over to reveal a hole with some treasure chest. "Help me!" I order.

"But - the dirt!" Tiffany whines.

"Quit being a wimp!" I growl and we both reach in and pull it out. Soon a low growl fills my ears. "Do you hear that?" I ask Tiffany.

 **AN: Its getting bad now . . . What do you think the 'thing' is?**


	20. Chapter 20

She's shaking. "Yes!"

We both look up to see the _ugliest creature we've ever seen_. It's big and black, with long claws a foot long, and it's face is grotesque, with blood flowing down it, red bleeding scars accompanying it's ever changing demonic eyes. And the stench! It smells like the dead! Rotting bodies and rotten eggs, mixed with all sorts of bad smells.

In unison, Tiffany and I scream and run inside the house. We peer out the window and see it advancing. We scream again and make a run for it. I grab my bag and run to the first place I can think of. I run into the Curtis house, following Tiffany and slam the door behind me. I stand against it, panting. I look around frantically. Tiffany's collapsed on the floor and panting. The gang is giving me strange, worried looks and I know they've heard the screaming.

"Are you okay?" Soda asks.

But I don't hear him. A low, threatening roar fills my ears and I hear claws scratching against the door behind me. I scream again and run to Ponyboy, clutching him desperately. "Make it stop!" I sob. "Make it stop!" Pony just scoops me up and draws me closer to him, rocking me. I'm sobbing uncontrollably, and I hear Tiffany whimpering.

Then as soon as it started, it was over. The sounds, the threatening growl . . . all over. I look up, tears on my face. Tiffany looks up too and our eyes meet.

"It's over," she whispers.

"It's over," I repeat. I breathe a sigh of relief. "It's over."

"Are you okay?" Pony asks me.

"I'm okay." I say and let out a shaking sigh.

Tiffany gets up really quickly, says "See ya later!" real fast and runs for it. I knew she didn't want to get caught with a bunch of Greasers. It would ruin her reputation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pony asks me again.

"Am I?" I ask.

"You clearly weren't," Steve says.

"We need to talk to you about the rumble." Two-Bit tells me.

"I'm fighting in the rumble," I announce.

"No, you aren't." Soda says.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow defiantly. "Who's gonna stop me?"

"I will," Darry says, walking in. "You can't fight in the rumble, and that's final."

"You aren't my dad, Darry." I reply. "If you're saying that because you think that I'm a total wimp, think again."

"You heard Darry," Pony tells me.

"I heard him!" I protest. "But we're two men short. Johnny and Emily are in the hospital, Dally's coming, and we need every person we can get. Besides, I know how to fight. And I know where it'll hurt the most."

"Fine," Darry consents. I hop off Pony's lap.

"I'd better get to my house," I say. "One must look good for a rumble." And I walk out the door.

* * *

I walk into my house cautiously. The treasure chest is still in my yard, but the rock that was on top of its hole is back over it. No sign of the strange demonic creature anywhere. I quickly switched my shorts for my black jeggings. I redo all my makeup and apply false lashes just for the fun of it. In the process of doing my red lip, I hear loud music coming from the Curtis house. ' _Steve,'_ I say, rolling my eyes. ' _Listen to music like that for the rest of your life, and you'll be deaf by the time you're twenty-five.'_ I get rid of my leather jacket, because that won't do any good, and it isn't that cold.

When I walk back to the Curtis house, I'm just in time. Everyone's pulling off acrobatics everywhere.

"Well, well, well," Two-bit says. "If it isn't Dr. Pepper."

"Says the one who loves to get high." I reply with a smile.

"I am a greaser," Soda chants. "I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Man, do I have fun!"

"Greaser . . . greaser . . . greaser . . ." Steve singsongs. "O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no-count hood!"

"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!" Darry shouts.

"Get thee hence, white trash," Two-Bit says in a snobbish voice. "I am a Soc. I am the privileged and the well-dressed. I throw beer blasts, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties."

"And what do you do for fun?" Pony inquiries in a serious awed voice.

"I jump greasers!" Two-Bit screams. Pony and I shake our heads. I knew we're thinking the same thing.

"Listen, Soda, you and Ponyboy," Darry says as we stride down the street. "If the fuzz show, you two beat it out of there. The rest of us can only get jailed. You two can get sent to a boys' home."

"Nobody in this neighborhood's going to call the fuzz," Steve says grimly. "They know what'd happen if they did."

"All the same, you two blow out at the first sign of trouble. You too, Arizona."

"You sure don't need an amplifier," Soda says and sticks out his tongue at the back of Darry's head. I stifle a laugh. I guess seeing a tough hood stick his tongue out at his older is funny.

* * *

When we get to the lot, the Shepherd gang's there already. Tim and the leader of the Brumly gang shakes each of our hands. I casually light a cigarette to ease nerves.

"You and the black-headed kid were the ones who killed that Soc?" Tim asks Pony.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Good goin' kid." he says. "Curly always said you were a good kid. He's in the reformatory for the next six months."

He looks at me. I knew that look. The one that clearly says, 'Girls aren't fit for fighting, they're there to have kids, and be damsels in distress.' I feel my face grow hot.

"Girls don't fight in rumbles," he says.

"Well, I do," I snap. "Girls aren't just for your pleasure you know!" I take a drag from my cigarette. "We're four guys short, and unless you want you want to win, Tim Shepard, you'll have to accept the fact that a girl's gonna help!"

"Feisty," he drawls. "Whose girl are you anyway?"

"His," I say, pointing to Pony. He grins and walks off. One of the Brumly kids waves Pony over and I scan the lot. No Socs yet and I'm the only girl there. Oh, wells. Pony walks over to stand with me, Steve, and Soda.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"He was askin' me about Darry." He replies. The sound of car horns reach my ears.

The Socs are here.


	21. Chapter 21

Before the rumble starts, I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I back out of the crowd and run home. When I get inside my house I call Tiffany. ' _Come on! Tiffany! Pick up the stupid phone!'_ I think impatiently.

"Hello?" I ask when someone finally picks up.

" _Hello. Who is this?"_ A voice that sounds like Cherry's answers.

"Can I speak to Tiffany please?" I ask politely.

' _Um . . . sure."_ In the background I can hear " _Tiffany! Phone!"_

" _Hello?"_ Tiffany breathes into the phone.

"Tiff, I have the-" I start but she cuts me off.

" _Aren't you supposed to be at the rumble?"_ She asks me.

"No." I reply. "I got sick."

" _Okay, what were you saying?"_

"I have the chest. It's in my house."

" _Okay, did you open it?"_

"No but-"

" _Open it without me! I'll come over and then we can take a look."_ Tiffany orders and hangs up. I follow in suit. I set down the phone and walk over to the chest on my floor. I take the key dangling by a thread and unlock the lock. I open it coughing as the scent of dust and _oldness_ fills my lungs. I gasp as I look inside. Slowly I grab a old book and place it in my lap.

"Hmmm . . . Wormholes." I say reading the cover. "A guide on how to time travel. Deluxe edition."

I place it carefully on the table. There's a stick with a star on top of it, a map, a bunch of wood bottles, powders and a spell book. I don't know what the stuff was so I put it back as carefully as possible and hide it in my bedroom.

* * *

The next day Tiffany arrives at my doorstep.

"Show me the book." she demands. I hand it to and she looks through it. "I know how we can go back."

"How?" I ask.

"Well," Tiffany begins. "That creature we saw was a being and protector of time-travel. It not going to be satisfied until at least one of us goes back to present day."

"Well, that's a happy topic." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, and get this! The way to open the wormhole is just to say some spell over a bonfire in a field and it should open." Tiffany explains.

"Okay. Let's do this." I say. "We need you to get back as soon as possible."

"Where are the things for a fire?" Tiffany asks.

"The DX. Leave it to me." I assure her.

"We need to build a bonfire." Tiffany rattles off the ingredients.

"Come on!" I say grabbing my duffel and walking out.

* * *

After the five hours of searching for the things to build a bonfire, we're exhausted. We lug the stuff to the lot and start digging the small pit. We set up a tepee made of logs, and pile twigs on top of it and around it. We sprinkle the charcoal and set up bucket after bucket of water just in case. Once we have the fire going I thrust the wand at Tiffany. "Here! You're the Harry Potter fan so you do the spell work."

"Fine!" she snatches away the wand. I take a step back as she wakes it expertly and begins bellowing the words. "Patefacio wormhole, late patentibus, iter ante me in tempore. Introduc me in conspectu vicesimo primo, quia non curant anno 2016. Rape relinquere!"

And POOF! There's an explosion and a Tiffany's standing on a wormhole, caving and swirling. Like a galaxy filled with blues, pinks and purple.

"What are you waiting for!?" I scream above the noise. "GO!"

She walks to me. "I'm not leaving without you."

"No." I say, shaking my head. "Do you think I can leave this place? I can't. Everyone I love is here. I can't leave. If you just leave, we'll each have the life we want. You might have a complete family and maybe Dad would be different."

Tiffany has tears in her eyes. Then she hugs me. "You're my sister. I'll miss you no matter what."

"I will too. I hope you have a better life." I reply.

She pulls away and looks at me. "I hope you and Pony stay together forever and be happy."

"I hope so. Write to me if you can." I reply.

"I will." she smiles and kisses my cheek. Tiffany pulls away and walks to the edge of the hole and jumps in.

A deafening roar fills my ears and I meet the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

We won the rumble like I knew we would. Emily and Johnny shred the news that they were getting married and we all rejoiced. Everyone except Dally. He was mad because he thought that getting married at sixteen was a good idea. I thought so too but didn't care as much. Older brothers just don't wanna let go. Or is that fathers?

I never heard from Tiffany and the gang didn't suspect a thing. Tiffany, in their minds, didn't exist. But Johnny got beat up by Socs, _again_! But the wedding went on. Pony and I were happy and the Jemily wedding was amazing. Their vows were so sweet and cute. I was one one of the bridesmaids along with Evie and Kayla. Cally happened, just like I thought it would. Cherry danced with Dally and it was so cute! She even agreed on a date! Can you believe it!?

But then it took a turn for the worst. Cherry got jumped by Randy, David and Kyle and had to rushed to the hospital. Poor Dally was distressed as heck. But at least Marcia broke up with Randy. But get this! Dally killed Randy! Like, legit killed! As in slit his throat! So Randy's dead and another rumble was called. I thought things would get better . . . . but they took a turn for the worst. I don't know what happened!

First Pony wouldn't let me fight in the rumble, then I break up with him, then Emily and Johnny are fighting, and then Soda and Steve are mad, along with Two-Bit! Next thing I know Pony is dating Pami! And I turn into a worse version of Scarlett O'Hara! So I'm mad and this Soc, Hamilton Kennedy to be my boyfriend in school, all to get Pony jealous.

I'm thinking ' _Pami and Pony! Bah! They wouldn't last I'm sure of it! He's doing it as revenge and I know it. Fine! Two can play at this game! I can catch men like Scarlett O'Hara and much better! They'll practically be falling all over me! And who says love has anything to do with it! You've read Gone With the Wind, Ponyboy Curtis, well, see it in action! And Pami was a total copycat to copy Emily's look!'_

* * *

At lunch . . .

I think my plan is actually working! Pony actually seems jealous.

"What are you doing with him, Ari?" Pony asks me after I finish lunch.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I order, looking Pony straight in the eye. "You're nothing to me, so don't you dare call me that! As for Hamilton, why do you care about it!? Last time I checked, you were too protective. Now Hamilton doesn't want to fear my wrath so he lets me have my way! It's sheer proof the Socs are wimps!"

"You spend too much time with Emily." he remarks. "So why are you with him?" he asks again.

"Why do you care!?" I snap. "And don't be rude to my best friend either!" He doesn't call after me as I walk away. I know he's envious. I'm doing my job well and everything is according to plan.

 **AN: I don't own Jemily and credits to Moomimad to helping me write this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day I stay at home reading. Thankfully it's Saturday and I can relax, and take a breather. ' _I'm going to fight in this rumble whether they like it or not!'_ I think spitefully. ' _I mean, I can fight! They just don't think I can!'_ Time passes by when you relax. I hung out with Emily at the Drive-in for a while and go home. Before I know it it's an hour to six thirty. I change into the same skinny jeggings as last time, a tight-kind-of-loose pink shirt, and my favorite pair of black combat boots. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and apply false lashes and red lipstick. I light a cigarette and head out.

* * *

All the greasers are there, including the Shephard's and Brumly's. I stay away from the greasers I knew, or the ones that are mad at me.

"So Arizona, why didn't you fight?" Tim asks, smirking.

"I had an errand Shepard." I snap.

"So where's your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Boyfriend!?" I say, with Pony in earshot. "What boyfriend?"

Tim just rolls his eyes and walks off. The Socs arrive and Darry and Paul Holden converse.

"Time to rumble!" Darry announces. I get into my position with Emily. And the rumble is on.

I went from Soc to soc, breaking noses, kicking groins, and punching. I must have got a bunch down because they ran away from me like the devil was on their heels. However, the taste of victory didn't stay long. I get held up by two socs, and they teamed up on me. I'm able to fend them off but not without severe injuries. I had a feeling that my face is cut up or something. But we win. We win. After I see Dally and Cherry kiss, I suddenly black out and lose consciousness.

* * *

When I wake up again, I'm in a hospital room. My hair down, but tangled. I grab the mirror on the bedside table and look at myself. Never before have I been so happy to see my face. It's not as scared as I expect it to be. Emily walks in.

"Hey Ari, how are you feeling?" She asks, walking over to me.

I give her a weak smile. "I'm fine thanks to you, Emily. You got me out of there safely. Is Ponyboy here?" I ask and she nods.

"Should I make him leave?" She asks me.

I frown. "No, he's fine."

Dally and Cherry walk in. "Who do we need to kill?" Dally asks with a roguish smile.

"Dally!" Cherry scolds, glaring at him gently.

"What!?" he asks, smirking at her. He draws her close to him. "I already killed for you." He kisses her.

I laugh and Emily looks at them.

"Hello!?" she calls. "We're here to see Arizona! Not have a make-out session!"

Dally pulls away from Cherry. "Look who's takin'! I bet you and Johnny do it all the time!"

Emily goes red. I roll my eyes. "Find a room." I say sweetly. "But if it hadn't been for Emily and what I said a month ago, you wouldn't even be together!"

"What did you tell him?" Cherry asks me.

"I told him what you said the night of Bob's murder. I told him that you said: ' _I hope I never see Dallas Winston again. If I do, I'd probably fall in love with him.'_ And POOF! You two see each other again and did I mention that I can hear wedding bells?"

They're staring at me in disbelief.

"Well, you did catch my bouquets." Emily says. "You too, Arizona."

"But that doesn't mean I'm getting married to Pony," I snap.

"You're dating Hamilton, aren't you?" Cherry asks.

"Hamilton!" I scoff. "He's a fool. It's just manipulation, that's all."

"Then why-" Dally begins but Emily cuts him off.

"She's trying to make Pony jealous stupid!" She waves at me.

"Oh, hey Johnny!" Dally calls, waving at his brother-in-law.

"Hello," Emily greets him curtly.

"Hey, Babes can I talk to you?" Johnny asks.

"Fine," Emily groans and walks out to talk to Johnny.

"Hey, Cherry," I ask her.

"What?" she asks, walking over.

"Can you pick up my guitar from my room and bring it here?" I ask her.

"Sure." Cherry replies. "I can get it now . . ."

"If you want." I reply. Then she and Dally walk out.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later, Cherry enters in later with the guitar case. I sit up and open the case to see my guitar greeting me.

"I didn't know you played," she says.

"I never really wanted anyone to know. " I reply. I expect her to leave . . .

Cherry pulls up a chair. "Can you play for me?"

"Um . . . okay." I strum a few chords. "Sure. Which song?"

"Do one that describes how you feel right now," Cherry suggests as I pull out my leather notebook filled with all my songs, past and present. "Can I see?"

I hand her the worn notebook and watch her face as she looks through.

"Do this one," She says, handing me the notebook.

I look at the page and my eyes widen. It's the song I wrote before the rumble. "Um," I say. "Sure. Why not?"

Cherry leans back as I begin to play.

"I remember the day

We came back from winter break

And I saw you

Call it love at first sight

Cause I didn't care

Plaid and leather

Soft and hard

You were the one to heal my broken heart

Don't know why I fell for you

Plaid and leather

Was something new

Didn't know how it happened

But we fell apart

You wanted to protect me

And I wanted my heart

To be mine

Plaid and leather

Soft and hard

You were the one to heal my broken heart

Don't know why I fell for you

Plaid and leather

Was something new

It was one silly argument

But I won't try to fix it

I still hate you

But I still love you

It's so confusing

Plaid and leather

Soft and hard

You were the one to heal my broken heart

Don't know why I fell for you

Plaid and leather

Was something new

Ohh, it was something new

And I don't know, just don't know

If I hate you or love you . . ."

Cherry applauds. "That. was. Beautiful!" she exclaims. "You should go into the music industry."

"Nah," I reply, shaking my head. "Not meant for me."

* * *

The next day, I get an unusual visitor. A box, a random box appears on my bedside table. Curious, I pull it onto my lap and opened it. In it was a letter. I open it and immediately smell Tiffany and her favorite perfume. ' _It's from Tiffany!'_ I realize. ' _So she found a way!'_ My hands shake as I read it.

' _Dear Arizona,_

 _I hope you're okay there in the 1960's! You'll never guess what happened when I came back! I awoke in my bedroom in Mom's house and get this! Mom and Dad are married again! Dad isn't the jerk he was and we're all happy! Also, you have a little brother named Alex. But I happen to have all your stuff. Like your leather jackets and boots. I found a way to send them to you so I hope you don't mind your drawers and closet filling up! I'm sending you all your stuff too. I have a copy of the Outsiders and can't believe that I was actually in it! But are Dally and Johnny dead? If you need to reply, just write your letter and place it in the box and say 'Tiffany'. It should work!_

 _Love,_

 _Tiff_

 _P.S. Hope you don't mind but I bought you perfume and make-up! (Don't kill me!)'_

I grin as I look at the stuff she got. Rose perfume, florals, Chloe . . . very Tiffany. I set the box down and try to relax. Breathe, breathe, breathe.

"Hi Arizona!" Evie greets me and walks in, pulling up a chair.

"Hey," I reply. "What are you doing here?"

"Um . . . well, what is that?" Evie asks, pointing to my guitar case.

"My guitar, now, what's up?" I ask.

"Whathappenswhenyougetpregneant?" she asks really, fast. But I understand it all.

"You mean . . ." my voice trails off.

Evie nods. "It's been three months and he doesn't know."

"You need to tell him!" I urge her. "Tell him, because you're going to start showing in a month or so!"

"But, what if he doesn't want it?" Evie asks, with worry and panic written on her face.

"Evie, if Steve really loves you, he'll be ecstatic that you have a child together!" I exclaim.

"But-" Evie bursts into tears. "What if . . . maybe . . ."

"Hush," I say, stroking her hair. "He'll want the kid, you'll see. I'll be darned if he doesn't!"


	25. Chapter 25

' _Dear Tiffany,_

 _I love it in the 1960s and its great. Well, it was. No, Dally and Johnny didn't die and Johnny's actually married to Dally's sister Emily and Dally's with Cherry. Cherry got jumped by Randy and you should have seen Dally. He got mad and legit killed the guy . . . which led to another rumble. I guess you don't know, but I broke up with Pony. He didn't want me to fight and I needed to. So then I date Hamilton to make him jealous . . ._

 _Anyway, we're still broken up and I'm in the hospital. I'm glad we have a little brother and that Mom and Dad are married. And I don't mind you buying me stuff . . . you know my taste. And guess what! Evie and Steve have a baby! But Steve doesn't know it yet . . ._

 _Love,_

 _Ari'_

* * *

"Hey Ari," Soda greets as he and Steve both enter.

"Hi," I reply, still uncertain if they're mad or not.

"So . . ." Soda says, sitting next to me, "What have you been doing?"

"Thinking of killing myself." I say, glaring at him. They're all the same. They think that girls don't deserve to be in rumbles cause they aren't tough enough!

"You don't really think that." Soda says gently.

"Yeah, sure," I say rolling my eyes. "Hey Steve, how do you feel about having kids?"

"I guess . . . dunno. Never thought about it." Steve replies.

"Well, what if it was Evie's and your's?"

"Then I would be glad to have the kid."

"Great!" I mumble. "Go talk to Evie."

"Wait," Steve's eyes widen. "Is she . . . can she be . . ."

I nod. "She came to me earlier. A total thought you wouldn't want the child." I smile weakly.

"I'll go talk to her now!" Steve exclaims and runs out.

"What's that?" Soda asks, pointing to my guitar.

"My guitar." I reply. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"Pony's still moping." Soda informs me. "He wants to see you."

"No." I say. "I can't see him. I don't want to see him!"

"Don't you love him?" Soda asks, with disbelief.

"You're going to tell him my answer." I say defiantly. "So I won't say. But I don't want to be protected until I die! I can care for myself for Pete's sake!"

"Do you think you could have fended off the Socs when you got jumped?" Soda asks.

"Well, no." I reply thinking of the time I got jumped. "But that was an unfair fight."

"Yes, but point is, you need protection."

"Soda!" I yell indignantly. "I have a switchblade! I have protection!"

"Yes, but . . ." he can't seem to find the words.

"Soda, let's not have a feud because of this." I say softly.

"Fine." Soda replies. "But he loves you. And you know that."

* * *

A few more days pass and I get out of the hospital and back to school. I break up with Hamilton and told him that I couldn't have a boyfriend who was scared of me. Then I call up Emily and ask her to talk to Pony. But I have no idea if it worked. I stop wearing false lashes and just stick to the red lip.

"Arizona, can I see you please?" Mr. Syme asks in the middle of our silent writing.

"Yes, sir." I reply and walk to his desk.

"I just read your connection with Anne Frank's diary and have a recommendation." he says. "The school is putting on a musical, The Phantom of the Opera. I recommended you to the director. I suggest that you try out. It could work out." he hands me a flyer.

"Yes, sir." I reply and sit back down.

* * *

I arrive at the concert hall after school. The director who happens to be himself, orders us to sit down and tell him why we're here. Then we tell him what part we're going for. I personally am going for Christine. Who wouldn't? After that, he directs us to stand in separate groups according to part. I'm the only greaser there, and it's mostly middle class and Socs. I'm actually surprised to see Cherry there, and Marcia.

"Hi Arizona!" Marcia waves me over.

"Hi!" I greet. "Who are you auditioning as?"

"Marcia's trying out for Christine and I'm trying up for Meg." Cherry replies.

"Arizona Carina!" calls.

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"Come to the stage!" he orders. I obey, walking up the stairs.

"What's a greaser like her doing here!?" I hear a voice snigger. I feel my face flush.

"Now begin singing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here' with the music." Mr. Syme orders.

I nod. It's one of my favorites. But . . . it now reminds me of . . . me and Pony. And how broken we are. I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

 _"You were once my one companion_

 _You were all that mattered_

 _You were once a friend and father_

 _Then my world was shattered_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again_

 _Wishing you were somehow near_

 _Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

 _Somehow you would be here_

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again_

 _Knowing that I never would_

 _Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

 _All that you dreamed I could_

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels_

 _Cold and monumental_

 _Seem for you the wrong companions_

 _You were warm and gentle_

 _Too many years fighting back tears_

 _Why can't the past just die?_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again_

 _Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_

 _Try to forgive, teach me to live_

 _Give me the strength to try_

 _No more memories, no more silent tears_

 _No more gazing across the wasted years_

 _Help me say, "Goodbye"_

 _Help me say, "Goodbye" "_

Cherry and Marcia applaud happily. "Go Ari!" they cheer. I smile and walk off.

 **AN: I don't own the song "Wishing You Were Somehow Here" credits go to Andrew Floyd Webber. I also don't own the Outsiders.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	26. Chapter 26

The next day I stay at home, waiting for news, any news. I'm restless, and I still haven't heard from Emily. I pace the floor madly, running my hands through my hair. Then the doorbell rings and I jump. I take three deep breaths and open the door.

"Hi Arizona," Pony says.

"Hello," I reply curtly.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but . . ." his voice trails off.

"I'm ready to talk now." I reply.

* * *

"Okay, explain why you wouldn't let me fight," I ask, as we sit down.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, like I said." Pony says.

"You've made that clear!" I exclaim. "I hate to raise my voice at you, but that's all you tell me! And I'm sick of hearing just that! Can't you give me a better explanation!?"

"Okay!" Pony says in exasperation. "I'll tell you why. Remember when Johnny got jumped? Well, I didn't want to see you like the way you were on that day ever again. I hate seeing you in pain. Okay? I hate it. And then after that, when we had to run away because of Bob, I thought of you every single night. I thought you'd actually leave me because I was forced to live in an abandoned church for the rest of my life. And remember when you got jumped and had to go to the hospital? You may not have seen it but I was about to kill someone. And when we had the last rumble, you don't know how relieved I was when I didn't see you there, fighting alongside the rest of us."

"But that's why I had to fight in this one!" I say, jumping up. "I needed to prove something!"

Pony stands up and walks over to me. "Let me finish," he says, taking my hands in his. "Then after we broke up, all I could think of was how I would get you back. So I dated Pami just to make you jealous. And you don't know how mad I was when I saw you and Hamilton. I was dying to see you after the rumble, after you got hurt. But you wouldn't let me. And it drove me crazy-"

"Really?" I ask, a smile playing on my lips. "Not similar to Rhett Butler, I suppose?"

"Nearly." Pony says, with a serious look on his face. "Anyway, I'm relieved that you sent Emily to talk to me. I can't afford to lose you, Arizona. Not when you mean the world to me. I mean, I love you more than you know."

"So what are we?" I ask. Pony pulls me to him and kisses me.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks, grinning.

"Yes, it does." I say, smiling. "By the way, how crazy did I drive you?"

"Crazy enough for me to actually try alcohol." Pony admits.

"What?" I ask. "You get sick every time you drink that!"

"That's what happened. But I thought I deserved it, for letting you go." Pony replies.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Drive in movie date?" Pony suggests.

"You just read my mind," I laugh.

"I know." He replies and kisses me again.

* * *

We agree to meet up at my house at five. I quickly dress in black jeans, a pink and black floral top paired with combat boots and a leather jacket. When we get to the movies, surprise, surprise, they're playing _Gone with the Wind_!

"I'm going to grab a Dr. Pepper." I tell Pony and get up to grab one. As I'm walking to the stand, Hamilton Kennedy, of all people, comes up to me.

"So, you left me for a greaser." he snaps.

"Well, I'm one." I reply. "Does it matter?"

"But I thought you loved me?" He whines.

I roll my eyes. "You really fell for that didn't you? Gullible, gullible Soc!"

"So you left me for a dirty, no-good, piece of white trash!?" Hamilton snaps.

I slap him. "Don't you dare call him that! Now, I love him and that's all that matters! You are a disgrace to the Socs! One would expect them to be more clever, ha! You're sheer proof that some Socs are just brain dead!" I snap, and walk off.

* * *

"That didn't take long," Pony comments when I get back.

"Of course it didn't!" I exclaim. "Not when you run into some wimp like Hamilton!"

"So you ran into him?" Pony asks.

I nod. "And he had enough nerve to - oh, well, doesn't matter now. I slapped him."

"You did?" Pony asks. "For what?"

"Insulting greasers." I reply. "Particularly _you_." Pony laughs. He actually laughs! "What?" I ask. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is," he gasps. "You sound exactly like Scarlett, except an Arizona version."

"So?" I ask.

"I would hate to have you treating me like Scarlett does to Rhett." Pony says.

I gasp at what he's implying. "I will leave this theatre . . ."

"Oh, come on. I was just joking." Pony says.

"Fine," I huff.

"Maybe this'll cool you off." Pony says as I turn my head to face him. He kisses me and after I take a deep breath and nuzzle his arm. He wraps it around my shoulder and we watch the movie.

 **AN:Reviews are welcome.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

I force myself off the couch, and open the door to reveal a woman, around her forties is standing there along with a teenage girl around Soda's age.

"Hi, are you Arizona Carina?" she asks me.

"Um, yes?" I reply.

"I'm your Aunt Marie!"

* * *

A few moments later my Aunt Marie and my cousin, Chevelle have come into my house.

"I'm sorry, we didn't come sooner." Aunt Marie apologizes. "We would have, but there were some financial issues, and so we waited and now we're here!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Marie," I apologize. "Why are you here again?"

"Just call me Marie. Chevelle does. Oh, and we're here because I'm your godparent and when we found out that your mom died, and later, your dad in jail, we needed to come. Things weren't that good in Oklahoma City anyway. So why not move to Tulsa?"

"Oh," I say as she goes upstairs.

"She tends to ramble on," Chevelle tells me.

"I can see that." I reply as we hear Marie fussing over the rooms upstairs. "Chevelle, isn't that a car name?"

"Yeah!" Chevelle exclaims, her hazel eyes lighting up. "Marie's ex-husband was a mechanic. You can call my Chevy for short."

"Okay." I say with a smile. "So, do you want a tour of Tulsa?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my jacket." Chevy replies and pulls out a flannel. A lightbulb goes off in my head. Chevy is a car, and Soda hasn't exactly gotten over Sandy . . .

* * *

"And that's the Dingo, and over there is the DX." I say, pointing out the places. "A few of my friends are there," I wave back to Soda, Dally and Pony. "so, why don't we go say hi?"

"Are you sure?" Chevy asks.

"You're going to be living here. Might as well." I encourage. So we walk up, (well, I have to pull Chevy up) "Hey guys," I greet. I gesture to Chevy. "This is my cousin Chevelle."

"But you can call me Chevy." Chevy adds, smiling.

Soda's eyebrows raise. "Like the car?"

"Exactly like the car." Chevy replies.

"That's Soda, Dally, and - hey!" I feel a hand rest around my waist. "Ponyboy! Don't scare me like that!"

"That was scary?" Pony asks.

"No," I say. "It was surprising, and I could have thought it was someone else besides you."

"Who else would do that?" Pony asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"You look like Two-Bit," I laugh, and my face shifts. "And you know. . ."

"Ahem." Dally clears his throat. "Stop with the romance! I already have enough of that!"

"Enough of what, Dally?"

Our heads turn to see Cherry walking up, followed by Johnny and Emily.

"Um . . . nothing," Dally mumbles.

"Hey Cherry, Johnny and Emily." I greet them. "This is my cousin Chevelle."

"Chevy for short," Chevy says with a smile.

"I'm Emily, Dally's sister and this is my husband, Johnny." Emily introduces.

"You're married?" Chevy asks in shock.

"Just recently." Johnny says.

"But you're only sixteen," Dally grumbles.

"There's no time like the present!" I pipe up.

"Then, what about us?" Pony whispers softly, his breath tickling my ear.

I shoot him a knowing look. "For God's sake, Pony! We're only fourteen. And you know that I want to wait."

"I know." Pony replies. He kisses my cheek. "So do I."

"I don't know how much I can take!" Dally complains. "Two sets of lovey-dovey, mushy-"

"Make that three." Cherry says, kissing him.

I smirk.

"Arizona, do you mind if I show your cousin around?" Soda asks.

"Sure. She might like it." I say. Soda walks to Chevy and whispers in her ear. She smiles and nods, then they walk off.

"Arizona!" Marie comes out of her car. "Please tell me where they need a voice instructor! Anything with singing?"

"Well, try the high school." Cherry suggests. "They've been looking for a choir director for the longest time."

"Thank you!" Marie says/ "Remember, curfew at twelve sharp!"

"Okay," I reply as she drives off. "That was my Aunt Marie. But I call her Marie." I explain.

* * *

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ari! Answer the Phone!" Chevy orders. "Marie's asleep and it might-"

"Hello?" I pick up.

"Ari! We have practice today! Mr. Syme is telling if we got out desired parts! Hurry!" Cherry says and hang up.

"Where are you going!?" Chevy asks.

"To the Concert Hall!" I call, rushing out.

 **AN: I hope you liked that chapter! Credits to Moomimad for Jemily and Emily! Reviews are welcome!**


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm here!" I cry as I enter in. I'm positive that I'm late.

"Ms. Carina, sit down!" Mr. Syme orders. I nod and sit next to Cherry. Mr. Syme starts calling out names and the list went something like this:

Philippe de Chagny: played by James Arelenta

The Persian: played by Maggie Colt

Carlotta: played by Claire Dames

Madame Giry: played by Marcia Smith

Meg Giry: played by Cherry Valance

Raoul de Chagny: played by Hamilton Kennedy

"And now . . . we have Erik the Phantom," Mr. Syme announces. "played by Cole Arelenta and we have Christine Daae, played by . . ." Mr. Syme pauses dramatically.

"Arizona Carina!" Marie sings as she waltzes in.

"What!?" Claire Dames shrieks. "A greaser! Playing Christine!?"

"For your information," I grit my teeth. "Phantom of the Opera was my mother's favorite musical ever, and mine as well."

"She's right, darling." Marie says. "I knew her mother and she loved this musical! I just hope her daughter has her voice. She starred as Christine, you know."

"Bet you sound like a frog!" Claire snaps.

"You heard her sing." Cherry shoots back, standing up.

"And I be that you're jealous!" Marcia adds.

Claire's moving her mouth but no words come out. I smirk happily.

* * *

Mr. Syme kept me after practice so when I get out, I run all the way to the neighborhood. "Guess what!?" I practically scream as soon as I barge into the Curtis house where the whole gang is.

"What?" Pony asks as Dally says:

"Can you please calm down?"

"NO!" I snap. "I just got the best news ever!" Then Cherry barges in and crashes into Dally.

"Did you tell them?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Tell us what?" Soda asks.

"Okay," I begin, taking a deep breath. "I auditioned for the musical-"

"What musical?" Steve asks. "Phantom of the Ocean?"

"Phantom of the Opera." I correct him. "And I-"

"She got the main part!" Cherry squeals much to the annoyance of Dallas. "She got Christine! She has the main part! And you should have seen Claire's face! She actually got mad over a Greaser playing Christine."

"She did." Chevy says, sitting down. "Marie told me. And Ari, she's gonna be on you on your voice. She'll coach you tirelessly within an inch of your life. But it'll be worth it." She opens a Coke. "Who's playing Erik and Raoul?"

"Cole's playing Erik and Hamilton's . . ." Cherry's voice trails off as realization dawns on her. I pale as I remember. "playing Raoul." Cherry finishes in horror.

"What's the big deal?" Two-Bit asks.

"There's a matter of-" Chevy starts.

"Nothing!" I say quickly. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you pale?" Pony asks.

"Pale?" I ask. "Oh, I'm just tired . . . from running. Yes, that's it. From running I am tired."

Cherry stands up. _"Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."_

I smile. One of the lyrics from our duet. _"Angel of Music, guide and guardian; Grant me your glory. Angel of Music, hide_ _no longer; Secret and strange angel,"_

Chevy applauds. "Marie will be delighted to be working with your voice! Really. She will! She'll say: _Ah, soprano. Lovely. You have an exceptional voice darling. Put it to good use! Just like your mother. Just like Ella._ "

"Wow." I reply, my face flushing.

"Wait, is it an opera?" Soda asks.

"No." I say. "It's your average creepy love story."

"How will it be creepy with a sweet voice like yours?" Dally smirks.

"Who?" Cherry asks.

"Arizona here." Dally replies.

"What about me?" Cherry pouts, crossing her eyes and glaring at Dally.

"You too, baby. You look pretty when you're jealous." Dally teases.

Cherry just sighs in exasperation as I sit down.

"Hey, Ari, can I talk to you?" Pony asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"Alone?" Pony suggests.

"Um . . . sure." I say as Pony pulls me outside. "What?" I ask, when we're a good distance away.

"What the thing with Hamilton?" He asks. "I know something's up."

"Well," I say. "In the Phantom's plot, Raoul is Christine's childhood friend. They fall in love and yeah . . ." My voice trails off. "We have to do several duets and I honestly don't know. I'm not going to give up my part. That's all Claire Dames is waiting for."

"I'm not asking you to." Pony says.

"Okay, then-"

"I just wanted to know what the deal with Hamilton was." Pony explains.

"But, know that I don't mean to word I sing to be for him," I say. "They're for you, okay?"

* * *

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ari, you need to come to the hospital!" Cherry sobs on the other end.

"What happened?" I ask urgently.

"Dally got into a car crash and it collided with a truck and minivan with some Socs!" Cherry sobs. "I can't . . .I don't know. . . ."

"On my way!" I call and hang up. I grab my purse and run into the garage. There is no way of transportation except a dirt bike and the car. I can't drive, but I know how to ride a dirt bike . . . . I shove on a helmet, open the garage and turn the keys in the ignition.

A while later, I arrive at the hospital to find Cherry, Johnny and Emily. "How is he?" I ask.

"They said he's in surgery," Emily informs me.

"Did you tell . . ." I ask.

Emily shakes her head.

"Don't get too stressed out. It might affect it." I hate to refer to the child as an 'it' but what could I do?

* * *

A few hours pass, and more hours pass and we still don't get any news. Poor Cherry fell asleep from exhaustion, and I told Johnny and Emily to rest for, well you know, reasons. The rest of the gang shows up, including Chevy. I glance over at Steve and Evie. Evie's began showing and they seem okay.

"You can see him now," a nurse notifies us.

I shake Cherry gently. "Wake up Cherry. Wake up!"

She sits up groggily. "What?"

"You can go see him now," I tell her.

"What?" she asks. "Okay," she tries to fix her hair and walks to the room.

"Emily, you can see him now," I tell Emily.

 **AN: Credits to S.E. Hintion and Moomimad for Jemily,Emily and the Outsiders. I also don't own POTO(Phantom of the Opera)**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


	29. Chapter 29

Months pass,(It's kinda around May) Dally gets out of the hospital, Johnny finds out that he's a dad and soon before I know it it's time for the performance . . . it's not until the day of the musical when I really wrap my head around the fact that I'm playing Christine. Like my mom. And I can't fail them. It's up to me and my voice. Me and my voice.

We go from the beginning, in where the backdrop collapses on Claire, to my performing "Think of Me" then to my all time favorite scene. "Angel of Music".

Cole sings creepily, "Brava, brava, bravissima . . ." as I light a candle in some tomb-like, gray stage set. . .

Then Cherry enters in, dressed in a simple white dress and sings: "Christine, Christine . . . Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?"

I smile then say: "Meg, when your mother brought me here, whenever I'd come down here alone, to light a candle for my father . . . a voice, from above and in my dreams . . . he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me that I'd be protected by an angel . . . an Angel of Music." I end on a wistful note.

"Christine," Cherry sighs. "Do you believe?" she hesitates. "Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?"

"Who else, Meg?" I ask fiercely. "Who?" Then I begin singing: "Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he's here." I begin to get up, still singing. "Here in this room, he calls me inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He - the unseen genius."

Cherry take my hands. "Christine, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"

She tries to lead me away from the candle-lit table and we break out into song and dance. My dancing isn't that complicated, it's just a combo of ballet and a bunch of other stuff. I'm supposed to look like I'm desperately searching or wandering . . .

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" I sing.

Cherry sings to herself, but loud enough for the crowd, "Who is this angel? This . . ."

Then we both sing: Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel."

We pause and I sing, "He's with me, even now . . ." as Cherry examines my hands.

"Your hands are cold . . ." she sings.

"All around me . . ." I sing absent-mindedly.

Cherry grabs my chin: "Your face, Christine, it's white . . ."

"It frightens me . . ." I sing, trying to sound like I'm whimpering.

"Don't be frightened . . ." Cherry assures me and leads me off stage as the crowd applauds.

* * *

The rest of the musical goes on perfectly and as planned. At the end I'm ready to collapse. Cherry, Marcia and I have to fight through the crowd gently to get to the gang. Pony opens his arms to me and I practically collapse in them.

"That was one of the creepiest musicals I've ever seen." Soda comments. Chevy whispers something in his ear and he smiles.

I cock an eyebrow at them. "Are you two a thing?"

They ignore me and I shake my head.

"Cherry, I had no idea you could sing!" Dally comments.

"I can. I just don't use it." Cherry replies.

"So, I thought you'd have lost your voice by now?" Dally asks smartly.

"No," I protest. "If you had been doing the part of Christine, you'd have lost your voice in the beginning."

"Speaking of beginnings . . ." Emily says, grinning like a Chessy cat.

"The baby!" I cry happily, looking at Emily's swollen stomach. "She must be near due."

"Yeah," Emily says, smiling and patting her belly. "Around May,"

"What are you going to name her?" I ask.

"Piper or Amelia," Emily replies.

"Cherry," Dally says. "I need to ask you a very serious question,"

"What?" Cherry asks.

"I think it's high time we replaced this ring" - Dally takes Cherry's hand and slides off his high school ring - "with this one." he slides on a diamond ring onto Cherry's ring finger.

"Dallas, what are you-" Cherry asks, then her green eyes widen at the sight of the ring.

"Will you marry me, Cherry Valance?" Dally asks her.

Cherry screams. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she says, jumping up and down. Then she kisses him and doesn't stop.

I sigh. "Finally!" I exclaim. "Finally! Finally! Finally!" This is how the Outsiders should have happened. Well in my world. And it did! It did! Cally's going to be real!

"What's going on here?" Mr. Syme asks.

"Dally just proposed to Cherry!" Chevy squeals.

"Good for them," he says.

Mr. Syme stares at the engaged kissing couple and walks off.

"You did great, you know?" Pony tells me.

"No, I didn't know," I say, kissing his cheek.

"Well, now you know." he replies, suddenly picking me up and spinning me around.

"Stop!" I squeal, but I can't help laughing. I spot Hamilton watching, but shrug it off. I'm too happy to care. He puts me down and looks at me.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love _you_." I reply softly before he pulls me close and kisses me.

 **AN: I love to end on a happy note! I don't own the Outsiders, POTO, or Jemily. Reviews are welcome!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Dear Tiffany,_

 _School finally let out! And guess what!? Emily had her baby! Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that she Dally's sister and got married to Johnny Cade. The baby's a summer baby! Her name's Piper Elizabeth Cade. Cute name right? Anyway, it got me thinking, if I ever have a child, (key word IF) I'd name her Pennsylvania Azure [insert father's last name here]. Get it? Because the USS Pennsylvania sunk in the ocean at Pearl Harbor. Or maybe I'll name her Pennsylvania Pearl. Or maybe . . ._

 _Never mind! I'm only fourteen for Pete's sake! Anyway, Pony and I are back together and guess what? I have no idea if you can call this terrible news, but my "dad" has been killed in jail by his cell-mate. Apparently his cell-mate was a murderer and he upset him so much that the guy strangled him to death. I already told you about how Marie and Chevy came into my life. Chevy's dating Soda now. Evie and Steve moved in together and got married. They have a daughter named Victoria. She's around four months old and such a dear. Marie goes around commenting on how everyone's too young, but then adds, "There's no time like the present!"_

 _How's Mom and Dad? How are you? And how's Alex? And I forgot to add that Cherry and Dally are getting married! Cute right!? Anyway, thanks for sending the occasional stuff from the modern times. Marie says she'll teach me to drive this summer! Maybe she'll get me a turquoise or Tiffany blue convertible. Those are cute! Sorry to ramble on . . ._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Arizona_

 **THE END**

 **TILL PART 2**


End file.
